Firetale
by licoricebrightwater
Summary: Sans makes a decision fueled by emotion rather than logic and soon things spiral violently out of control, and Sans is left feeling the weight of his sin and his regrets but there's no going back now. this is based on my own AU idea with flavouring and some ideas from Akumokagetsu, but it deals with some pretty serious issues like mental health, child trafficking
1. Chapter 1 A True Reset

**FIRETALE**

 **an AU created by Licorice and co-created by Jade Hyena.**

 **Input, ideas and just all round good person: Akumokagetsu**

 **Please read his AU: "Do You Believe That Everyone Can Be A Good**

 **Person?"**

Sans found himself staring down at the broken body of the girl...how many times had he killed her? He had lost track after twenty-six...and yet the brat showed no signs of slowing down.

No matter how horribly he maimed and brutalized her, she didn't slow down, she didn't stop...she just kept coming!

She appeared to be taking longer to return this time, giving Sans time to catch his breath before the next inevitable confrontation with that red-eyed beast of a child. Though even as Sans leaned against a pillar, the room seemed to darken, shadows coalescing on the ceiling and then dripping down like some kind of sludge.

From it a broken skeletal face emerged and a pair of hands with holes in their center, one of the few monsters to escape the rampage of the demon child.

"Sans..." his father...the man lost to time, yet in spite of that, the Man Who Speaks in Hands continued to try to guide his youngest.

Sans was certain he was the only one who remembered that the former Royal Scientist even existed, though there was enough evidence scattered around the underground to raise suspicion, yet nobody ever seemed to take notice.

He was lost to time, not scrubbed from it.

"Sans...this isn't working...but I may have an idea..." at Sans curious look the scientist gestured, "A True Reset. If you send everything back...you will have a second chance. But all the pain and trauma of what has transpired has to go...somewhere." His eyes fell upon Frisk, upon their broken and bloody body impaled by bones; limp on the ground with a knife still clutched in one hand, dust covering their clothes.

"Are...you interested, my son?"

"...it will bring back papyrus..." he muttered, his hands twitching with so much pent-up power. "Do it, I don't care what it does. I just want him back." Sans said, looking down at the...it again.

"...alright..."

Perhaps Sans should have thought this out, perhaps he should have considered this a bit better, perhaps he should have let reason dictate action, instead of emotion.

But he didn't. He was too emotionally compromised, too angry too...

Desperate.

The short skeleton felt it yanking...tugging and all the pain just seemed to...

"SAAAAANS!" called Papyrus, "PICK UP YOUR SOCK!"

Sans was on the couch and he could hear Papyrus upstairs

He sat there for a moment, looking around the house. It felt off, almost alien to him. He reached up and rubbed his face, a shaky smile on his face. Papyrus was back, it was all ok. But he felt like parts of him were missing, just like each time before.

"STOP BEING SUCH A LAZYBONES!" Papyrus complained, stomping down the stairs and heading into the kitchen.

Never before had Sans felt so damned happy to be scolded for his laziness, never had he thought he'd be so happy to be in their small house, still stuck underground as the snow fell outside the window.

The small skeleton had to restrain his glee, knowing that if he disrupted the timeline by acting odd, it could be...bad.

"Ya, okay Paps" he smiled a genuine smile at his brother's retreating and grumbling back.

And so...the day continued.

Eventually, the pair left with Papyrus marching off to recalibrate his puzzles, and Sans staying near the door and waited, watching the door and waiting for it to open, leaning against a tree.

He knew that the anomaly would show up soon...very soon...give it an hour at most.

Except...

Except they didn't.

One hour dragged into two...then three.

Eventually, Papyrus showed up, lamenting the lack of human presence, but certain that tomorrow would hold a new opportunity..and so the pair returned to their home.

Sans was confused, not upset but...confused. Where was The Freak?

Nothing...just a quiet day in Snowdin, completely devoid of humans, or demons disguising themselves as humans.

The next day, he rapped on the door, and the lady behind it gave new knock knock jokes...and never asked him to care for a human that may come through the door. She seemed as jovial as ever, and he felt himself starting to get cautiously optimistic.

It almost seemed perfect.

Almost.

Grillby's was closed.

Sans stood outside of it, frowning. He was staring at the closed sign and felt something wrong inside his bones. "...He better be alive..." Sans muttered.

Peeking in the window he saw nothing, except the occasional emerald flare or burst of orange, but they were gone too fast.

That put his fears to rest, yet there was a sense of uneasiness that Sans couldn't shake a strange worry that gnawed at his bones.

It was a full week and a half before the light in Grillby's window lit up, and things seemed to go back to normal, yet Sans was on edge and uncertain. So, he headed to the bar to get some answers.

Grillby was...weirdly evasive as Sans entered in, he nodded to the skeleton, but...there was distrust hanging over the fire elemental, as he watched people come and go from the bar.

"Hey Grillbz," the skeleton smiled at his oldest friend, though it was...strained, as he sat at his usual place.

Grillby gave sans a suspicious one over, one that Sans didn't appreciate and confirmed to the short skeleton that something was going on, something that he couldn't see.

"Aw come on Grillbz, don't recognize your best customer?" he smirked, "Come on...you haven't closed so long to forget me, have you?"

Grillby frowned and crossed his arms.

"What do you want Sans? Ketchup and fries again?"

The tone of the fire elemental put Sans on edge immediately.

"...sure, and some answers would be nice too"

Unfortunately...Grillby chose to ignore that, and as the night wore on, Sans was getting no closer to why Grillby chose to close for such a period.

Yet he didn't seem hurt or scared...just nervous...anxious, and Fuku wasn't offering Sans any insight either, just bussing tables as normal until some time in the early evening, when she headed upstairs, probably to do homework.

Sans was getting annoyed, and he would find himself staring at Grillby. He was clinching his hands into fists and getting rather annoyed. He pushed his plate away and looked back towards the wall trying to calm down but didn't know why he was so mad.

Maybe because Grillby was supposed to be his friend, but he wasn't telling him something. Many people liked Sans, but Grillby was marked down as a true friend. One that Sans talked to, he knew that once or twice he had cracked about the timelines and Grillby was there for him. So to have his friend not show him the same respect upset him. He guessed this had something to do with Frisk...no...IT. He had to, he just felt it in his broken soul.

He frowned and pushed away from the bar, standing up. He didn't even spare a glance to his would be friend and shoved his hands into his jacket moving towards the door.

Grillby hesitated then called for Sans.

"Can...you help me?"

Sans turned feeling apprehension and relief...and a bit of annoyance as he regarded the nervous fire elemental.

A new emotion he had never seen on the normally stoic and professional barkeeper.

"I...I found something...I need your help."

Sans stopped and stood there for a moment before looking at him tensely. Should he say he knew, should he even agree to help. he had to make sure the little freak didn't do anything to his friend.

"Sure...You know I will. You could always come to me...you know..." Sans said, looking away at the last part. He was still a little salty about Grillby hiding it from him. He walked back towards the bar and kept his eye averted. Ok...he was a LOT salty about Grillby keeping it from him.

"I...just follow"

The bar was empty as they headed upstairs, and Grillby gestured to his friend; "I couldn't let others see this, it's...well..."

the apartment was nice enough, comfy...fireproof, and naturally rather small, due to necessity.

Moving down the hall to a door with a nameplate reading: "Fuku" on it, Grillby opened the door to reveal a bedroom, and in it Sans found his worst fears confirmed. It was...oh dear. It was the damned freak, resting in Fuku's lap, wrapped in blankets.

"Dad..." Fuku said softly, "She was having nightmares...crying"

Sans looked down at Frisk and couldn't help the frown that flashed across his face. "So this is where you showed up..." He hissed, not meaning to say it out loud. But he was talking to himself mostly.

He sighed and reached up rubbing his face, but his left eye never left Frisks body. He was conflicted once again, Frisk hadn't done anything...that he knew of. So he would just have to wait till she started killing again...like he always did. Killing her wouldn't do anything, as he knew...

"You've seen her before?" Fuku said in surprise, "Then...then you know how to take care of her?"

Sans winced and looked at Fuku blankly for a moment. He looked over at Grillby and stared for a moment.

"...I know her, and yeah...I know how to take care of her." He said the last part rather annoyed and shifted to walk back and forth by the door. He was running things over inside his head, he had to think. He rubbed his face again and sighed.

"...Damn it..." He muttered. He thought long and hard before looking back at Grillby. "Where did you find her?" Sans asked.

"Fuku found her in a puddle of mud, all cut up and her leg was broken. Poor thing..." whispered Grillby, "We brought her back...I'm going to keep her here."

"Poor thing hahahhaha" Sans started to laugh to himself and covered his hand over his face. His laugh sounded rather crazy and he pushed his head into the door frame trying to calm down.

"Yes...Poor Frisk...Poor Frisk indeed. Just broken legs huh? Hmmm, thats all you got from that?" Sans said to himself, sounding rather crazy. He looked back and Frisk, a frown on his face.

"You want to keep her...fine. But you should know, those nightmares will have ME in them." Sans growled moving back and forth again. He was so mad, how dare they feel bad for her. She had killed...paps...everyone. He kept walking back and forth trying to calm down. It wasn't their fault, they didn't remember. He was the only one that remembered...well him and IT.

He sent her another glare and looked away trying to stop his hands from shaking.

"...Don't let her by the kitchen, Don't give her anything that can hurt you. Don't...Just don't trust her...please don't trust her..." Sans begged, sounding broken then. He couldn't do this again...he couldn't watch them all die again.

He turned and headed towards the door clutching his chest, trying to calm down. He felt a panic attack coming, he had those now. Sometimes waking up at his post sweating and looking around for red eyes.

Fuku was scowling and she hugged the little human tightly while Grillby looked...disturbed.

"...Sans, follow me. Now"

For a fire elemental, Grillby's voice was absolutely arctic, Sans could almost feel ice forming on his bones, was he missing something? No...No he couldn't, he couldn't trust that murderous monstrous...

In the back room, Grillby revealed heavy iron manacles, the locks melted off, and a torn ragged potato sack.

"I found her in this" Grillby stated harshly, "Her body was...well...I couldn't show Fuku, and now I hear that my best friend has far more insight than I wanted him to. So Sans...buddy...you better start talking"

Sans looked up at Grillby in a rather blank way. He could see how angry he was, but he wasn't scared of Grillby. He was scared of him hating him, but he would forget hating him. He needed to focus, this was important...to Grillby at least.

Sans looked at the sack, and shackles trying not to look amused.

"Hmm...I know a lot of things Grillby...I even knew what you wanted to tell me before we walked into that room. I had a feeling the second I saw the shop closed that IT was involved. You don't remember anything...no one ever remembers. But if you did...you wouldn't be helping IT out I can tell you that." Sans retorted his voice just as icy. "

You can be mad at me...hell you can lose all respect for me for all I care. But that THING isn't a child...I have seen what it does...I...have seen..." Sans felt his hands shaking and reached up covering his left eye. He could almost smell the dust...almost feel it on his hands as he lifted Papyrus's scarf up out of the snow. He could almost hear the screams echoing through out the cave. He shifted away from Grillby and tried to come back to the now. He was breathing hard and leaned against the wall.

"...Its not what it seems...you don't understand what its done..." Sans whispered. He couldn't explain it to him, he wouldn't believe him. Its not like he hadn't tried before...had he? Had he told them all before? He couldn't remember, he had been through so many time lines. He swallowed and looked up at Grillby before looking away.

"You wouldn't believe me...you wouldn't understand...I don't know about how she ended up in those things. But the last time I saw her...I..." He couldn't tell his friend that. That the last time he had seen her she had been bleeding out at his feet, with his bones pointing through her small body. He couldn't tell his friend that he killed that child over and over again...not a child IT! It wasn't a child! It was a beast!

"...this was a mistake" Grillby decided, "You...i'm sorry my friend" Grillby relaxed, "I didn't know how this would upset you."

Grillby's eyes were unreadable, but yet understanding and kind...god it reminded him so much of Papyrus, so ready and eager to believe that anyone could be good, so trusting and...

And Warm.

Pure.

"I'll do my best to care for Frisk...and, again my friend...thank you for your warnings. You can go now"

"No...I already knew you had her." Sans said, looking up at him blankly. Such kindness in him...Sans didn't deserve him as a friend...he didn't deserve Papyrus either. He looked away and sighed softly. "I am glad that you told me though, at least you are warned...though it wont matter...it will start all over again...and I will...have to do what I need to do again." Sans said, the last part mostly to himself. He turned and started out the door, not wanting to talk about this any more. "When she starts going after everyone...find me. I will be around most likely. I am always around..." Sans muttered darkly. He felt his hands twitching, and he clenched them into fists.

Grillby could only just nod, uncertain what his friend had seen.

That night, Sans dreamed...he dreamed of violence, of blood and dust, he dreamed of their screams of pain, he dreamed of his brother's open arms before the beast had sliced him open, he dreamed of horror and torture and pain.

And blood...so much blood, splattered messily over gold.

The next day Grillby was in high spirits, though he looked a bit tired, but still no sign of Frisk among the monster population, nor any stories of monster's being dusted. Papyrus was put out that he had not had a human come by to test his puzzles, at least not yet.

But as Papyrus was off fiddling and calibrating his puzzles, Sans felt a...a presence. One he knew well..

"Sans" whispered Gaster

Sans back stiffened up and he looked around. He was tired, he couldn't hide that. He swallowed and waited for bad news. "...D-Dad...um..Gaster..." He corrected. He didn't know what he wanted him to call him. He looked around again and rubbed his skull sighing. He was so tired, and he knew close to losing it. He had avoided Grillby's, not wanting to look at his friend in the eye. He was sure Frisk screamed out in fear of him at night. He knew that Grillby would look at him a different way. He had eaten nothing but Ketchup and random things that he got at the hotdog stand. Some days he didn't eat at all, he was going to lose it.

"You are...bothered" Gaster responded softly, "How...can I help?"

Gaster had indeed set up this timeline, this reset...a 'true reset' he had called it, but Sans was starting to realize he may have made this decision with limited information and an abundance of emotion.

Everything was changing, in small subtle ways, yet enough small changes could throw this timeline dramatically off course. But then again,w as that so bad? A different outcome, a different throw of the dice.

But with that came unpredictability and uncertainty...

Grillby had the freak, and the beastly little devil wasn't acting...normal either. Something was off.

Sans rubbed his face and sighed. "I-I don't know D-Dad...I guess I have seen so much...that its messing with me. I am just...on edge, waiting for something else to happen. Thank you...for all of this, I'm not trying to be ungrateful I swear it." Sans said.

"Some...advice."

The man who spoke with hands signed, "What point is having...a reset, if you do not...live?"

What he meant was, what point was there in resetting if he didn't let anythinc change, if he simply lived as he had before?

"Brother?"

Gaster faded,

"Are you alright, Brother?" Papyrus inquired, "You haven't been to grillby's in a little while"

Sans sat there for a moment, taking in his dad's point. He begrudgingly agreed with him; he wasn't really living at the moment. Only going through the motions. He looked up at papyrus and gave him a shaky smile. "Hey bro, and...yeah I'm fine. Just...not been feeling my best lately. He said, shifting to stand up.

"That's terrible!" Papyrus lamented, "Perhaps The Great Papyrus should take you back home, give you some get-better spaghetti and we can watch Mettaton's movies!"

The thought of the spaghetti would have made his skin crawl...if he had any. " u-ugh...maybe later bro...i think I will swing by and see Grillby. I haven't seen him and all..."Sans said quickly.

"Alright! I'll go with you! I've heard that there is a human there and if there is, I want to capture them!"

Sans back instantly stiffened up and he looked at papyrus blankly. "Oh?" He asked In a soft voice. Why did papyrus know about Frisk?

"YES!" Papyrus crowed, "They're near Grillby's! Let's go brother!"

And with that the boisterous skeleton seized his elder brother by the arm and dragged him off towards the bar

Sans felt like he should be reluctant, but he let himself be pulled. He started to walk along, not wanting to be dragged in the snow.

it didn't take them all that long to arrive at Grillby's, and the good news was it still hadn't burned down.

Entering he found it rowdier than usual, with Fuku flitting between tables and handing out orders.

"mmmm...I don't see...AH!" Papyrus pointed triumphantly as The Anomoly rounded the corner.

She was dressed in a white blouse and black skirt with an apron on and two trays of food in her arms.

She walked to the first table and deposited down some burgers, fries and a few drinks, a bottle of ketchup and some napkins, then hurried along to the next table where Doggo was waiting.

He got his order of hot dogs, a drink and fries, and a slice of cake.

She then reached into her apron...and removed a knife.

And placed it on the plate with the fork.

"Good job kid"

Doggo rubbed her hair and she beamed before scampering off back to the kitchen.

Sans could only stare in disbelief. She was serving them?! Sans eyes flicked towards the bar, looking for Grillby, he was insane. No...they didn't remember...its not their fault. Sans felt sick and without knowing it took a step back towards the door.

"SAANS!" gasped Papyrus, "A TINY HUMAN...AND IT'S SO CUTE! I'M GOING TO CATCH IT!"

Papyrus was going to stay and try to 'catch' the anomaly.

"pap...dont..." Sans begged, his voice shaky. He was staring up at his brother, and could almost see the red line across his neck. He winced and reached a shaky hand up to cover his left eye.

"...im...not so hungry...any more." Sans muttered, turning towards the door and reaching for the handle. He couldn't stand this, he tried to do as dad said and move on. But it's hard to move on when everyone around you is dead...no. they are alive, but he kept seeing their last moments over and over.

the bar had grown quiet, as a very small hand touched his sleeve.

"...Sans"

her voice sounded...fragile, small...so different from the hall.

Sans stiffened up, no...they wouldn't have the balls. He turned his head and looked down at her, his eyes wide.

there she was...small, scared...

God she was so scared, looking up at the devil himself, her every nightmare incarnate.

Yet...yet she was asking him to stay...because Grillby was his friend.

Her left hand held his coat sleeve...her right a bottle of ketchup

He could only stare, stare right at the thing he had killed over and over. His eyes moved to the bottle, then back to her. He could feel a laugh in the back of his throat, a broken one but still. With out a thought he reached out and took the bottle, giving the kid his normal smile.

"...thanks kiddo...i didn't think Grillby would let kids pass out the hard stuff." He said, his voice teasing. But his eyes were locked on her every move.

"...D...Grillby said...y-youd like it"

She sounded even smaller, even more fragile...

She was scared of him...absolutely bone terrified.

"I...I want to be good..."

her words confused Papyrus who was smart enough to realize that these two were sharing a very different and important conversations, yet he wanted to be a part of it.

"Well The Great Papyrus thinks you're wonderful!"

Guilt flashed across her face, crushing, bleeding guilt

"What a cutting complement " sans said, his face showing annoyance. He twisted the top off of the ketchup and winked at the kid, letting his left eye stay opened.

"You want to be good now huh...well. I can't do anything either way, we both know I only interfere at the end. Who am I to judge till then." He said, he was enjoying her fear...what was wrong with him.

He shifted, pulling his arm away and headed towards the bar. His smile was back on his face and he chuckled. "Hey Grillby, looks like you are the HOT topic in town now." Sans joked

"Sans, that was awful even for you!" scolded Fuku while Grillby just rolled his eyes, and asked what his best friend wanted

Frisk was a bit worn out from that confrontation...yet stayed, bussing tables and bringing Sans more refills of ketchup while Fuku fielded questions about Frisk for Papyrus.

"no, she's not very talkative. She's selectively mute. We're not sure why though, Dad suggested she work down here to try and help her get over it. She's actually doing not that terrible," Fuku's voice was gushing with pride, the way Sans had when Papyrus had achieved something or vice versa.

"You're the first monster she didn't try to speak to with sign language, that's a great improvement! Dad and I are both very proud of her, she's a very good girl."

A look crossed his face, but he said nothing. The glowing white of his eyes were following Frisk around when she came into his vision. He knew Grillby and Fuku were watching him, he wasn't stupid. They knew more then they would tell, they knew about him now he was sure.

He ordered fries at one point, he needed to actually eat food. He was leaning on his hand and staring at his left bony hand blankly. If he stared long enough... He could see dust and blood. He winced and clenched his hand into a fist, making the memory vanish.

Frisk delivered the fries and a fresh bottle of ketchup...and a large glass of water.

"Mr. Grillby says you need to drink water too, or you'll get hanged up" she explained quietly.

Fuku laughed.

"She means 'hung over'."

Sans looked down at her and smirked.

"Thanks" he responded, he would humor them; he didn't mind. Sans grabbed the water and took a sip, his eyes still locked and burning on Frisk.

Frisk stared into his demonic blue eye, her own gentle blues looking back, before a hand touched her shoulder.

She screamed and jumped, hands to her chest.

the bar was quiet again.

Grillby knelt and gently cupped her cheek, her tears splashing against his flames.

"Okay firefly," he said in his soft bass rumble, "I think you've done enough. I'm very proud of you...you go upstairs with your sister...alright?"

Frisk wiped her tears from her eyes fwith the sleeve of her shirt and gave the fire elemental a nod.

Fuku took frisk and they quietly went upstairs.

The mood of the bar had been shattered

Sans took another sip of his water and leaned on his hand again. He guessed he was in trouble now, damn. He picked up a fry and stared at it blankly for a moment. "Sister? So you are adopting her?" Sans asked, he knew Grillby was listening.

The bar was already emptying, so Grillby didn't answer, not at first. Not until the bar was mostly empty and only Ppayrus and Sans were listening with intent

"...Frisk...Frisk knows some things" he poured a juice for Papyrus to drink,

"Things that kids shouldn't know..."

the way he spoke bellied a heat, an anger that Sans hadn't heard before

Sans smiled, and his eyes flicked over to Grillby. "I know this, we have already talked about this. I told you not to let her get close to the kitchen...and there she is. Passing out knifes. Like it's nothing at all.. " sans said, his face going blank then. He looked over at papyrus and winced looking away.

"...she has a brand Sans...a brand on her shoulder, the kind you put on animals"

Papyrus looked at his glass, listening intently.

"she has...markings and...god" he put his forehead in his hand.

"She tried to give me a blowjob sans, to repay me for giving her food and a bed. She tried to have sex with me. SHE'S EIGHT! HOW DOES SHE KNOW ABOUT THAT!?"

Papyrus' glass shattered between his fingers causing Sans to jump and Grillby to shoot a glance at the taller skeleton, who took several slow breaths to try and calm himself and began to extract pieces of glass from his bones.

"...Sorry Mister Grillby" Papyrus words lacked his normal boistorous glee, and instead were soft and...even quiet.

Grillby waved it off and glanced back to the smaller skeleton.

Sans was staring at Grillby shocked, and speechless. He sat for a moment, his mind racing before something clicked.

Reset...

"...no..." Sans whispered.

He looked away and his eyes started to flick around as his brain kicked back on.

"...a true reset...so a new timeline...then...she didn't fall and come out of the door...no..."

his hands moved onto the counter and he started marking invisible numbers and his mouth started to move with no words.

"...NO! REALLY!?" He screamed and pushed away from the counter. He started to pace and rub his face. "That's not how it works...why would it change so much." He said sounding afraid.

"Sans...what are you talking about?" Grillby demanded, frowning at his oldest friend, trying to make sense of his words.

Sans felt himself having a panic attack. He did that to her...he had set her on a path for her to be...r...ra...He couldn't even think it. "No...I did this...but I had to..." He was breathing so hard and he moved leaning against the wall and held his head. His mind was racing with possibility and time lines. He shifted and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. "A true reset did this...how...how did it change so much...She was supposed to come out of the ruins." he whispered.

"Sans...?" Grillby moved towards his friend, a frown growing on his face "SANS!"

grillby grabbed the skeleton and shook him, eyes hard

"You did NOT do this...her father did" the fire elemental scolded, "This is NOT your fault!"

"IT IS! You don't understand! No one understands! NO ONE EVER REMEMBERS!" Sans yelled back, jerking his hands away. He was breathing hard and looked up at Grillby shaking.

"I did the reset...no...you don't understand...:" He stood up and rubbed his face, starting to laugh.

"But I had to didn't I...or everyone...w-wouldn't be here..." He whispered.

"...SANS!" Grillby shook him, hard, trying to be conscious of his friend's...fragility. Both physical and more recently; psychological.

"Did you...do it to her? Did you take her up to the surface and sell her and do...that to her? no, of course not! You are many things Sans Skeleton but a child molester? No. YOU DID NOT DO THIS SANS!"

"sans"

Papyrus voice cut through like a knife, and they saw the skeleton at the stairs, "...I'm going to read them a story...maybe you should come with...you know the story of The Fluffy Bunny better than me"

The instant Papyrus spoke Sans snapped back into place and he smiled at his brother.

"...S-Sure...I'll...be up in a minute bro, let me finish talking to my friend Grillby first." Sans said, almost like nothing happened. He waited for a second before his eyes flicked back up to Grillby and he stared at him, hard.

"I didn't touch her...but the things I did to her would make you see me differently...You might even hate me. But you don't remember. I think I have told you before...Hell I can't even remember we have done this so many times. Maybe one day if things actually keep going forward I will explain it to you again. Then you can hate me properly with context. But I will say this...and I will say it again. I did what I HAD to...or else I would be standing here alone." Sans ranted, his voice dark. He sat a moment and really realized that maybe Grillby didn't know him either. He had been lying to everyone for so long, that he really had no right to be mad at his friend for not telling him something.

Sans didn't tell him anything about himself. They all thought he was just a big happy smiling skeleton. Not a...beast that killed kids. Not a beast that got them...r-raped. He shifted away from his friend, not able to look at him now. would Grillby even want to be his friend when he found out. Would Papyrus ever forgive him if he found out. No one knew what he could do...only her. And her little body riddled with jagged bones and burning from his Gaster Blasters flashed into his mind. All the blood slowly creeping towards him on the floor. Only for it to start all over again...

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2 The Price of Sin

**FIRETALE**

 **an AU created by Licorice and co-created by Jade Hyena.**

 **Input, ideas and just all round good person: Akumokagetsu**

 **Please read his AU: "Do You Believe That Everyone Can Be A Good**

 **Person?"**

Grillby looked down at the collapsed...deflated form of his friend, rambling things about 'doing it over' and claiming to hurt the girl...to have gotten her raped, the darkness swirling from Sans, and the weight of his emotions...crushing down on him, the sin that was just smothering the normally laid back skeleton.

It was a tragic and depressing sight to behold, and for a moment Grillby was at a loss as to what to do, but his eyes firmed and he stood, rolling up his sleeves.

"Bullshit" Grillby scoffed, "Sans Skeleton I call bullshit. Whatever you did, whatever you think you did, you have always been my friend and the best damned brother to Papyrus. I don't know what has you so...so...twisted up, but I promise you that we will work through this"

Grillby had such conviction as he spoke, such a certainty, determination even. His white eyes burned with the strength of his beliefs.

For Grillby it was the decision not to allow Sans to wallow in self-pity and ketchup, laying on the floor in a heap of bones and regret and self-reproach. Reaching down he yanked the short skeleton to his feet.

"Come on, there is a couple of kids upstairs waiting to hear your story...let's go"

Sans could only laugh, and let himself get pulled along. Nothing he said would get through to him. But he was used to that, he was used to them not listening to him about this. It sounded crazy, he didn't blame them.

If he hadn't been thrown through time and space so many times and had to redo things over and over he would agree. But to have them brush away his break down...kind of pissed him off. But he didn't have the motivation to fight Grillby on this, he still saw Sans as the funny guy; the joking skeleton.

So he would just let him live in his own la la land on that one. They would find out one day, and they would hate him...as they should.

"...Sure...whatever..." Sans said, his heart heavy, along with his guilt.

The upstairs apartment was just as clean as ever, Frisk was still sleeping in Fuku's bedroom with her, while Grillby tried to modify the apartment for their new human family member. Currently, Fuku was in bed next to a small lump under the covers.

As skeleton and fire elemental entered, the lump shifted and its head poked out, looking right at Sans and cringing slightly but it didn't scream or draw away.

Papyrus was seated next to the bed and tapped a spot next to it, while Fuku pulled Frisk into her lap, and stroked her head

Sans stood there staring blankly down at them. This didn't feel real, he felt like a ghost. But he put on his smile and pushed his hands into his jacket pockets.

"So...I hear you kids want a story huh?" He said, his voice attempting to sound normal. He hated this feeling, this blankness. What had he done, did he even deserve this place? Seeing Papyrus so happy used to be the only thing that kept him going.

But looking at him now, he just felt like he shouldn't even deserve a smile from someone so pure. Sans swallowed and shifted towards the bed. "Well...I have a story that I think you will like." Sans said gently.

Papyrus tapped the bed once more, silently demanding Sans join him on it while Grillby sat on the opposite side, boxing the two kids in while Frisk (anomaly, anomaly! It doesn't need to be personified!) shifted closer to Papyrus and opened its mouth to speak.

"No!" Papyrus suddenly scolded, "I will hear no more of dust and killing and alternate timelines. Even if you DID kill me, which is ridiculous, but even if you did! I'm still here aren't I? I'm fine, I'm not hurt at all! So I forgive you, now stop being so silly!"

The anomaly's mouth shut with a click and it lowered its head, weighted by guilt and shame.

"Good girl" Papyrus patted her head, misreading the situation, "Now, listen to my brother's story, alright?"

Sans winced hard and a sad chuckle left his mouth. He reached up and rubbed his face, trying to stop his mind from screaming.

"Oh Pap..." He said, trying so hard to calm down.

He swallowed and looked away towards the wall, trying to remember why he was upstairs in his friend's house.

"The story...of the fluffy bunny..." Sans started, shakily. He looked back at the people listening, unable to move closer to Papyrus like his brother wanted.

He just stood his ground and started to story. He talked about the fluffy bunny running in the tall grass and enjoying the breeze against its face. He spoke of the birds singing in the trees, and had a flashback to the judgment hall and faltered. He tried to shake the thought away, as he started to sweat. He kept going, ignoring the line running through his head. "

It's a beautiful day outside...the birds are singing...the flowers are blooming." He could hear it in his head and stopped the story for a moment to rub his face.

"Sorry kiddos...guess this old bag of bones had too many ketchup bottles...huh? Should of drank that water you offered me." Sans said, staring down at his hands.

Frisk to her credit didn't whimper or yelp or even react beyond hesitating, looking at Papyrus then at Sans...then slowly she shifted from the covers. Fuku watching curiously at the tiny human as she crawled out of bed and across the covers on all fours, looking at the miserable, mournful skeleton.

Then with trepdition and hesitation anchoring her, the tiny human slowly crawled into Sans' arms and curled up, closing her eyes.

Grillby looked smugger than a living blaze had any right to, while Papyrus put his hand on Sans' back, nodding to him; so very pleased with this development.

But neither dare say anything, as the miniature human shifted and tried to get comfortable in the skeletal embrace, before settling down and heaving a soft sigh.

Sans whole body was stiff at the contact. Was this a trick, a way to get his guard down? He hesitated and put a hand on her head, remembering so many times of dunking on the kid while she was in his arms. He saw blood running down his front and winced hard.

"...you are either very cunning or too forgiving," Sans whispered. His face was blank and he looked away at the wall. He was trapped with this...kid, both were trapped in this limbo together.

she slept there, curled up against him, occasionally squeezing his coat and mumbling in her sleep while Papyrus and Grillby stayed with Sans.

For Papyrus, it was the realization that something more was happening here and the need to be a part of it, if only to help in any way he could, while Grillby recognized this as being a huge step in Frisk's recovery.

He tried to offer Sans an apology but the skeleton seemed a thousand miles aware, staring out the window, studying something or seeing something that neither could as the small and underweight human slept in his embrace.

Sans couldn't drift off. He wouldn't with the kid this close to him. He only stared and tried not to look at the other two adults. He knew it didn't matter, everyone was alive. Frisk said she wanted to get better...but the things he did... His mouth opened once as if he wanted to talk. But he slowly closed it with a click. They hadn't listened before...

As morning came around, he was given a large cup of coffee by Grillby, as Frisk began to stir, sitting up and looking around, then finally at Sans.

The light from a slowly awakening Snowdin streamed in from the window behind them, backlighting the little girl, who sat on the skeleton's lap.

Finally...Fuku, her father, and Papyrus sensed these two needed a moment of privacy...so they left, going downstairs to the bar.

"...you didn't hurt me" she whispered, "why ?"

She looked down, searching her lap and his shirt for an answer, an answer he couldn't readily offer himself. He felt so exhausted...not just physically but psychologically, and once more he felt a stab of frustration at what had become of the previously neat and tidy timeline.

Now it was an unpredictable mess; someone had changed the rules on him and he didn't know what the next move was. But the biggest problem was that he had nobody to blame but himself, and the fact of that just...ate at the smaller skeleton brother.

"I won't hurt anyone I-I promise"

Her voice was just so scared and desperate, though it wasn't a tone he hadn't heard before. Rather it was one he was intimately familiar with as he had heard it as he had torn her body apart with razor sharp bones or the gaster blasters.

She had tried to beg for forgiveness, for mercy...but he hadn't listened. He didn't want to listen. It was easier just to soak in his hatred and rage, blocking out her words, her pleading and only bathing in her pain.

God how he tried not to think about that now.

Sans tried to push all of it out, his anger and fear and distrust of her out of his mind. She was being good, he only intervened if she killed. His mind flashed to her blood on his hands, and he reached up putting his hand on her head.

She was warm against his bones.

"I know kid...im giving you a chance. And...I want to talk about the other thing..only if you are up to it." Sans said petting her hair down.

"w-what is it, Sans?" she looked up at him, afraid but something inside her was pushing her forward...perhaps it was Papyrus, he had a way of getting under people's skin; whether they had any or not.

She was a lot...smaller than he remembered, was she eating? There were other baby monsters down here that were bigger than her, stronger too.

But she knew full well what he was capable of, she had danced with this devil, she had seen into his eyes and knew the hatred he harbored for her.

But...

But Papyrus had forgiven her...HER! The horrible, evil thing she was...he had forgiven her...so maybe...

"I...I forgive you" the little human suddenly blurted out.

She had been wrong.

She had hurt so many beautiful, innocent monsters.

Sans was right, on days like this...on any day, horrible kids like her should be burning in hell.

The weight of her sin was crushing.

Frisk's soft words hit him like a brick wall. He felt his hands shaking and he hesitantly reached up and held her head.

"Y-you...forgive me?" He asked, tears starting to brim over. He pulled her closer and hugged her gently.

"I don't deserve it" he said, trying not to sob. He was a broken skeleton, he didn't think he would ever get over this.

"I...I hurt you...and your friends...I was so bad...b-but I don't want to be bad."

The little girl leaned against him, her frame so small, so light and Sans tried to remember to ask Grillby how much she ate.

"You said that anyone who tries hard enough can be a good person...I-I wanna try Sans...I wanna be a good person"

He kept staring down at her and nodded his head. "Then...I'm rooting for you kid," Sans said hugging her gently. He ran his bony fingers through her hair and closed his eyes. Maybe...he could relax? Maybe he could enjoy living again. But he knew the dreams would never stop.

she looked away and nodded, then slid off his lap and went to the closet to get out some clothes.

it didn't take long for her to find a simple outfit and pull her top o...her...her top...

it said 5F.

It was on her left shoulder, surrounded by a ring, the skin puckered and an angry, even painful looking red. A brand, a molten brand that hadn't healed properly and instead turned into a hideous, scar: like a demonic glowing red eye glaring at the skeleton with malice.

He saw other marks, like long, rippled scars that burst up from her skin in uneven ridges, with bands of scar tissue around her wrists and neck.

her inner arm on the left-hand side had multiple tiny puncture wounds, track marks they were called...from needles.

And scratches, from fingers around her shoulders, bruises across her neck like someone...choked her.

Sans felt his body jerk and he was off the bed instantly. He felt...angry, the same anger inside Grillbys voice held. It was black and molten, gnawing and terrible, something so...so primal, so instinctive.

Monsters didn't age normally and certainly didn't die from old age. Since their bodies were made of magic, they didn't need to fear many of the trials and ravages that humans had to endure.

But this gift of pseudo-immortality came with a price: the price of children.

Children were rare for monsters, so incredibly rare as they required two monsters to share their hearts, their souls and their magic and mix it together and hope that a new soul was born.

One of the monsters would incubate the new soul, feeding it magic until it was ready to be born, in whatever fashion that took for the monster in question.

But this process usually didn't take, so children were prohibitively rare...and treasured by the monsters, coveted even. So to see something like this...mutilation covering a child appalled Sans down to his core.

Even a human child.

He stood unsteadily and stumbled towards her; bending down. "Hey...do...these still hurt?" the short skeleton asked softly. He hesitantly touched the burn and pulled his hand away, he had no right to ask, he had done...just if not worse things to her. He was just as...bad...

she yelped and turned around, shame flushing over her, like a wave.

There were more marks on her chest like she had...piercings, and recovering yellow-tinged bruises, and burns from ropes.

WHO DOES THIS TO A CHILD!?

The shame was even more powerful and she quickly pulled her shirt on, one with long sleeves.

"It's okay...I-I'm used to it"

It hurt.

And she was used to it hurting.

Sans felt his eye twitch and power began to flood his judgemental left eye.

The self-proclaimed judge grabbed Frisk's shoulders carefully. He pulled her against his chest and hugged her tightly. His brain was screaming at him, every emotion was rolling through him all at once and he was going to go insane. Hate, justice, guilt, sadness, revolution, self-loathing, but above all else...rage.

He picked Frisk up and moved towards the door, hugging her close. He didn't know what he was going to do, he felt like he was on auto-pilot, trying to fight through a haze of pure, black rage.

He kept walking and made it downstairs with the kid still in his arms. His face was blank, but his eyes were full of anger.

Papyrus moved to intercept but Grillby stopped him, shaking his head.

"Let him go...for now" the fire elemental instructed softly, "I...I didn't take it any better"

Papyrus' only response was a confused stare.

Frisk was confused and a bit frightened b ut remained in Sans' arms as he carried them, out of the bar and just seemed to monsters gave him a wide berth, judging by the dangerous look on his face, the seething rage that just boiled and the glow from his eye.

That eye...

She shuddered and turned her face into his shirt, hiding from it

Sans held her tightly and just walked towards the woods. He felt the cold, and felt her in his arms. But after so much emotion he couldn't feel anything else but rage.

After making it to a secluded area he moved his left hand out and his eye lit up more. He felt his power flow through him and his Gaster blasters form. And with a scream of rage, he shot as hard as he could towards the nothingness of the woods and the cave. He kept Frisk close to his chest and held her tightly. But the rage was flowing through him.

A loud boom echoed around the area as trees split and blew away from his blast. Finally after a long moment of night-light and screaming the beams died down and Sans stood there breathing hard still holding Frisk. He was shaking and slumped over, but he wouldn't let her go.

"...when we get out of this place...I want you to tell me who did that to you...do you understand me?" He said, his voice dark.

her voice was caught in her throat, terror polluting her being, the tiny shivering girl dare not oppose the terrible and powerful skeleton above her.

"Yes sir" she whispered.

Then...a terrible, terrible thought wormed its way into Sans' already rage-choked skull.

If that was her chest, WHAT DID THE REST OF HER LOOK LIKE?

He was so mad already, damn it! He knew he was scaring her, but damn he felt his eye on fire.

"...I'm sorry I scared you kid...im sorry for a lot of things..." He whispered. He knew she forgave him, but he needed to actually say he was sorry.

And he needed to say more.

"...and I forgive you to kid..." He said, his voice shaky. It took a lot to say, and he was surprised to mean it. But to see that in the kid. To see her so scared... the trees that he hit were falling over and slamming against each other loudly. The echo of his blast was still going around the cave.

she began to cry.

But they weren't loud heavy bawling sobs, it wasn't ugly heaving bawling...just quiet shaking and small sniffles as tears began to soak his shirt.

Part of him, a dark and cynical part of him, wondering if that was because she was too small to cry big, or too afraid. Was it because she was scared of him...or had someone trained her not to cry loudly and wake them or bother them.

Like she was a fucking animal.

Sans kept watching her and felt his anger ebbing away. He hugged her close and pet her head gently.

"Hey...I got you kiddo. Are you cold?" Sans asked softly.

"I-It's fine" she responded in her quiet voice, around sniffling and shivering, her tiny body quaking in his arms.

Damn, he ran out of Grillby's in a heat and the little one was only dressed in a blouse and pajama bottoms with socks.

She must be freezing!

And what would Grillby think? Hijacking his kid, and then going off and throwing a temper tantrum.

Damn...

Grillby's kid...the idea didn't sit well with Sans, he felt weirdly possessive, which was absurd as he held no more right to Frisk than anyone and Grillby HAD stepped up...yet the jealousy and pettiness gnawed at him.

Sans sighed and pulled his jacket around her. He hugged her closer and turned walking back towards the bar. He doubted after freaking out they would let him stay with the kid that long. He was acting weird, and he was losing it. He knew he was going insane, he could feel it in his skull.

As he entered in, many people were staring...his temper tantrum had naturally not gone unnoticed.

"...Yeah, that's what I said" Grillby stated gently as the skeleton came up to the bar,

"Your brother was worried sick, sent him upstairs to make you both some spaghetti"

Grillby was being unexpectedly understanding...yet there was pity in his voice. A tone that was blossoming with understanding, and acceptance. How had Grillby managed to keep his temper in seeing all that? Or...had he? How would Papyrus react? God there was too many questions

Sans sat down and held Frisk close. He didn't say anything, just rubbed a hand up and down Frisk's back. He reached up and covered his left eye after a moment, he was sure he had scared some monsters. They hadn't seen him lose his cool before, he was always smiling and happy. Now he had to deal with that, way to go, Sans, you fucking idiot. He sighed and leaned back in the chair, staring up at the ceiling.

"Here" Grillby put some ketchup down, "Have some"

Frisk, however, had a different response, she began to...wriggle was really the best word for it.

Squirming up against Sans chest than fishing around behind her, her efforts rewarded by finding the zipper and pulling it up.

Sans was now a skeleton with a bump at his tummy.

There was a 'kid-in-me' joke somewhere in there.

Grillby was surprised at first, but it melted into what Sans could read as a smile; a difficult feat considering Grillby was a featureless fire elemental.

"She's warming up to you, that's good" he signed, "Up until now she'd only hug me or Fuku. You must really mean a lot to her, Sans"

Sans face twitched and he couldn't help the smirk that went across his face. "Well, of course, she would WARM up to you two," Sans said, a shit-eating grin on his face. Damn it, he couldn't resist the joke. It damn well wrote itself. He put a hand on the kids back and picked up the bottle popping the top.

Grillby rolled his eyes but smirked,

"And you Sans, you think you're so bad for her but clearly...she can see right through you"

A PUN!? FROM Grillby!? And a skeleton pun at that!

Grillby looked as smug as a living flame could, as he served up some food for Fuku to deliver to customers

Sans actually laughed and leaned on his hand. His eyes were still tired but he seemed happy...like always. "Oh Grillby, that joke sure sparked your funny bone." Sans teased.

"You're corrupting me" he mock-lamented then watched as Fuku padded over to Sans, and gently poked the Frisk-bulge.

"You okay in there?" the female fire elemental queried.

Frisk shifted around a bit before a hand emerged from the neck with a thumbs up, before retreating.

Fuku smiled and gave a nod.

"I think dad will let you take the day off...you've had a bit of a rough day...maybe Sans can help you, and Papyrus wanted to give you spaghetti" She rubbed the Frisk bulge and then moved away, the hand snaking back into the coat

Sans chuckled and rubbed Frisk's back. "You doing ok there kiddo. We are inside now, it's warm in here, " he said, sounding tired. He took a peek out the window, looking towards the woods where he had his temper tantrum. Oh saw a large gaping hole where his blast went off. He winced and leaned back looking away.

"When you're ready, take her upstairs" Fuku explained, She needs some nice clothes for the day

Sans nodded and sighed standing up. "Come on kiddo" he chuckled, unzipping g his jacket. He shifted her up and held her to his chest as he made his way towards the stairs. "Let's get you dressed huh? Maybe we can find something funny to dress you as." Sans joked.

She gave a small giggle and unwound herself from him, taking hold of his hand and following him upstairs.

Soon enough, the smell of spaghetti filled their nostrils...Papyrus was cooking them a meal

Sans pulled Frisk along to the area he thought her clothes were. "So kiddo...what you want to wear?" He asked she pulled down a dress with blue stripes across it, stripes being often worn by child monsters, and a white blouse to go with it.

Since monsters had many different sizes, stripes were used to denote a child among the species, it just made things easier

Sans chuckled and shifted to help. "You don't need a bath or anything huh. Does Grillby even have a shower...?" Sans muttered.

"Mr Grillby installed one" she murmured, "For me."

A bath...that would mean seeing the rest of her body, was he ready for that? Would he be able to handle seeing what else those beasts did to her?

Sans took in a deep breath and nodded. He needed to see, he needed to know.

"Let's get a bath then huh?" He said gently.

"okay..."

The bath started to warm up, water filling the tub as Frisk took off her top. His eyes fell on the brand on her left shoulder, the kind of thing you put on livestock or other commodities to trade.

People selling little girls like they were pets.

Then her fingers hooked around the waistband of her pajamas and underwear and pull them down.

The first thing he saw where horizontal scars running up and down her thighs, thin and erratic, the skin around them puckered and red. Above her buttocks, at the small of her back was a small brand of the letters J C.

This piece of shit had put his personal marking on her.

Sans hands clenched his jacket trying to hold back his rage. He was trying not to have another temper tantrum. He swallowed and reached out placing a hand on her head gently.

"...kid...I don't like making promises, but when we get out of this place...I'm killing every single one of the guys that did this to you." He muttered. He was trying to keep his eye from glowing, he knew it was flickering in his rage.

she turned slightly, and as the little girl did he saw...there was more.

he was only looking at the back of her legs.

"Turn. Around."

Sans felt his non-existent stomach drop at the voice, one so normally boisterous and loud and full of energy and life. He turned his head slightly and saw Papyrus...he was holding a plate of inedible spaghetti, his eyes turn, flashing with orange energy.

"Please little human...turn around"

Sans Instantly jerked his jacket off and moved wrapping it around her.

"Get out Papyrus...you don't need to see," Sans begged, he was shaking though. He didn't need Pap upset. He couldn't see him upset. Because if his calculations were true, then this was his fault. And if pap got upset, in some way he was upset at him. It was petty, it was pathetic. But his guilt was drowning him at the moment. Sans pulled Frisk closer and his eyes were wide in fear. This was his fault...

Sans put the spaghetti down on the table, then stepped into the room, kneeling down and putting his hand on Sans' shoulder.

"I was going to find out sooner or later brother..." then he turned to Frisk,

"Please...turn around, we have to see what we're dealing with...I promise I won't freak out"

Sans sent Papyrus a fearful look and shakily pulled back. He let his jacket fall away, scared to see himself.

"...kid..." He muttered sadly.

Papyrus slowly shook his head, bones clenching and rattling in emotions.

He had Frisk turn around.

There were...bite marks on her thighs, bruises from hands gripping her hips, and markings that looked like healing piercing wounds across her femininity more rope burns, more scars from shackles...and more long thin scars from a switch or whip, and another brand.

"J.C" right beneath her belly.

"..." Papyrus pinched his nose bone, fury boiling in his bones,

"I'm trying hard not to freak out babybones...oh god I'm trying so hard" he wheezed

Sans eye flickered again and his hand shot up covering it. He was gripping his jacket tightly in his other hand.

"...Don't worry kiddo...we will take care of you now...ok?" Sans whispered. God, he was so furious and guilty. He felt like he was going to be sick. But all that he had in his system was ketchup, he needed to eat better. With a shaky hand, he dropped his jacket and reached out taking her hand.

"L-lets get in the bath...huh?" He muttered.

Papyrus suddenly gave them both a bone-crushing hug, his frame shaking, bones rattling and cheeks wet with tears of fury, helplessness, and sadness.

"...I...I need to talk to Grillby"

Standing on unsteady legs he stumbled out of the room, while Frisk lowered her head.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, "I hurt him again" her tiny body shook with guilt, "I'm sorry Sans"

Sans was shocked by the hug. He felt tears instantly leaving his eyes seeing his brother crying.

"Pap...w-wait..." He tried, but he was already gone. Sans sat there trying to calm down, but hearing her sad voice made him slowly relax.

"Shhh...this isn't your fault kiddo...shhhh." Sans shifted and pulled her against st his front, hugging her. He let his chin sit on the top of her head as he stared at the wall behind her.

"...this here isn't your fault at all kiddo..." He whispered.

washing was a somber affair, he thought he was numb, he thought nothing could affect him.

God, he was wrong...

The soap only seemed to inflame her sensitive skin, bringing the brilliant red marks to the surface, highlighting her deep injuries, her sins paid for; the price scarred into her flesh. Yet...and yet she stayed here, exposed and helpless in front of him, letting his bony phalanges run over her body, scrubbing muck and snow and dirt from her hair and body, then gently drying her with a towel.

Did Fuku know? God, he hoped not...how did Grillby deal with this? This was overwhelming for anyone...

She dressed with his help, Sans idly noting that all of her clothes were covering, from long pants and long-sleeved shirts to dresses that came down to her ankles. Then suddenly, the tiny human turned and beamed at him with a smile that could light up all the underground, a grin that was brighter than any sun.

"Thank you Sans"

She thanked him with such a glowing expression, her body scarred, marred and mauled, her mind choked with memories of death, murder, and torture.

And she smiled at him.

He was breathless for a moment, unable to process the kindness in that look. He couldn't help the smile that he gave in return, and a gentle pat on the head. "

You're welcome kiddo." He chuckled gently. He pet her hair down, making sure it wasn't in her face at all. Looking back he saw paps spaghetti and stared for a second. Would Paps hate him when he found out this was his fault? He said he would see her markings eventually, wouldn't his friends and family also know eventually that it was his fault. He guessed they would hate him, and he would be alone. He knew the feeling of being alone. Hell, he and the kid were in limbo together. He knew perfectly well what alone felt like.

"How about...we go find the others?" He suggested, trying to keep his thoughts at bay...for now.

"Okay," she took his fingers in her hand.

So small...so tiny.

She gripped it and followed him down the stairs, where Papyrus and Grillby was.

"Animals" hissed Papyrus, "They're...they're animals. Rabid beasts that need to be put down"

Grillby's voice came next

"Now you know why I was so worried about people finding her. I...I don't know what to do...Fuku doesn't know. I can't let her know. She such a good kid Papyrus...and-oh!"

They turned, Papyrus tipsy from the hard lemonade he was drinking and Grillby's grim expression melting to a soft, warm one.

"Hello Sans, Firefly"

Frisk smiled and padded over, climbing up next to Papyrus, who patted her head, while Sans stood by the stairs, staring at them all blankly. When Frisk ran off he pulled his jacket back on and pushed his hands into the pockets. He was glad Fuku didn't know, she didn't need to see that. He watched Papyrus pat Frisk's head, noticing how much Papyrus was drinking. "...maybe cut back a bit bro..."Sans said, his voice not really holding any conviction.

Papyrus looked at it, then took a swig.

"...I think iI get it now" he murmured, while Frisk looked about with a quiet confusion, bless her little heart.

"Hey...firefly, Fuku wanted to play with you outside, how about you go there? Me and the brothers need to have a talk"

She hesitated but nodded and gave out three hugs before scampering off with some breakfast in her arms, the bar door closing behind her.

Papyrus returned the hug with one that could only be described as bone-crushing, and Sans gave a half-hearted one-armed hug and Grillby? Well, he gave a warm and tight hug, the kind that only fathers could give.

Sans watched her run out, before looking back at the other two. "What do you get bro?" Sans asked, relaxing a little bit.

"Why you drink this stuff...or the ketchup" Papyrus leaned back a bit

"Numbs it...easier to think"

Grillby joined them on the customer side of the bar, some coffee in his hands. Sans chuckled and looked away.

"Nothing numbs it...but for a moment you can try to push it away. But you shouldn't be like me paps, you are so much better." Sans lamented a sad smile on his face. He still hasn't walked towards them, he still felt guilt pouring over him. Any kindness they showed him would kill him.

Like it always did, he didn't deserve it.

"Are you going to tell your captain about this?" asked a concerned Grillby, to which Papyrus shook her head emphatically

"No, absolutely not"

"Undyne will find out, she always does," Sans said, leaning against the wall.

"But this is different huh...it's not the same as before..." He muttered. He hated to say it, but it was almost easier the other way. At least he knew what was going to happen. This was sending him in so many emotions at the moment.

"Then we have to be ready for her..." Grillby's voice was full of menace.

"Undyne won't do anything bad" Papyrus insisted, "She's a hero...hurting a kid wouldn't be heroic, even a human one"

Sans laughed, he couldn't help it. He reached up and rubbed his skull, the look on his face amused. How many times had he seen Undyne kill that kid before Frisk got the upper hand? How many times had she not shown mercy towards Her? Papyrus was so innocent, but at least he had a hero to look up to.

"You seem to know more than you're letting on, Sans. Tell me what you know...maybe it will help" Grillby pleaded

Sans tensed and his eyes flicked towards him.

"Oh...will You listen to me now?" He asked. Damn, his saltiness was showing. Grillby brushing his guilt away yesterday was still on his mind. "I already told you...iI know things...bad things. And I won't repeat them...in front of Papyrus. He has...to stay innocent of this..." Sans muttered, rubbing his skull again.

"Sans...if it helps you if it helps her...please tell me. no secrets...not here. I want to help..." Pleaded Papyrus, "Secrets only hurt people"

That statement made him wince, but he laughed and looked at the ceiling. "Secrets...haha...just a lot of secrets. You would think I was made it them since there are so many." Sans said, chuckling a bit. He was losing it again, damn it. He stared blankly for a moment, thinking if it was worth it.

"...I don't even know if it's worth it...telling you I mean. It might start all over again, and you wouldn't understand if I told you. As I said yesterday, you wouldn't believe me. Hell.. she told you last night and you didn't believe her Papyrus. Just...brushed all the worry away. Like it didn't weigh anything at all..." Sans said, chuckling again. He let the silence last after that statement for a moment, feeling it clawing at his mental state.

"...I'm so tired..." He muttered, gripping his chest. His voice breaking then, his words speaking of something other than sleep.

Papyrus stood and scooped Sans up

"We'll be back tomorrow Grillby, my brother and I have had a long day..."

Grillby nodded

"Please do come back though...Frisk seems to like you, you help calm her"

Sans yelped and went limp as he was picked up.

"...Bye then," Sans muttered. He felt empty again, damn it. He just stared at the ground, not struggling at all. He concluded after a moment that telling them wasn't worth it, they wouldn't be able to handle it. Hell he almost couldn't handle it. Papyrus only saw Frisk's markings, and Sans wasn't sure if he knew what it meant. He started drinking from that. How could he tell him that he's watched his brother die countless times, killed a child countless times? Watched the whole underground turn to dust...no, he couldn't do that to him. He wouldn't understand...

And so the two quietly returned to their home, as the sound of Frisk and Fuku's laughter filled the air, as they played in the snow.

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3 All Fall Down

**FIRETALE**

 **an AU created by Licorice and co-created by Jade Hyena.**

 **Input, ideas and just all round good person: Akumokagetsu**

 **Please read his AU: "Do You Believe That Everyone Can Be A Good**

 **Person?"**

The trudge back home took time, and it was done in silence. Though Papyrus greeted everyone with a gleeful grin, Sans could tell from the voice he used that it was strained, that he was struggling to maintain his gleeful composure and once more Sans felt guilty.

His brother always puts a brave face forward, a big smile and a positive outlook in spite of anything that he may be burdened with. God...how Sans hated seeing his brother genuinely try to grin and bear it.

They reached home without any notable incidents, other than the occasional monster greeting, and Sans was taken upstairs like a limp doll and put in his bed.

Papyrus didn't even scold him for the state of his room, and instead looked at his world-weary older brother and sighed.

"I'll...I'll get you something to eat, Brother..."

Naturally, it was spaghetti, and though Papyrus tried his absolute best, it ended up going uneaten, Just sitting in Sans' bony hands.

Papyrus didn't take it too personally though...he suspected his elder brother was just...just too tired to eat. Yes, that must be it.

Sans sat there and took the plate, but didn't move to eat it. "...thanks, bro..." He muttered. He leaned against the headboard and stared down at the spaghetti blankly. What the hell was he doing...

After several moments Papyrus just sighed and nodded

"Alright...I'm going to have a nap, brother...I...I am not feeling so well myself"

Sans didn't blame him and just nodded, this was a lot for the innocent skeleton to take in...his world view had been shattered today.

Sans sat quietly in his room, his head spinning with thoughts, somewhere in there was the question of what to do about what he was going to do about Undyne...they had to do something, right?

It was so complicated

Sans shifted in bed, should he sleep? Could he sleep? He didn't know If he really wanted to dream again. He rubbed his face and sighed. He wasn't going to eat this, the spaghetti was placed on the ground.

he found his cigarettes and a bottle of ketchup that Grillby had sent over.

if nothing else, he could use chemicals to relax

Sans sighed and jumped through a short cut, landing at his post out in the middle of the woods. The cold air hit him, and he stood there for a second feeling it. He sighed and kicked his chair back, sitting down and pulling a cigarette out. He knew these were supposed to be bad for you, but he didn't have lungs... so ugh. He lit the thing, taking a long drag.

He hasn't had one in a couple of timelines, not really thinking about them. That was the nice thing about everything resetting, he didn't really need to get a new pack since he was always stuck with this one. He chuckled to himself, blowing out a large cloud of smoke as he did. He could feel his body relax and closed his eyes.

How silly he was being, thinking positively about resets. But hey he had to be optimistic about something, even something so small. Taking another drag he looked out at the snow, just shutting his brain off for a moment.

He kept hearing papyrus say something about numbing the pain and smirked. His poor brother...he wouldn't be able to take it. Frisk's body was scary, and it upset him beyond words.

But he had done bad things to her.

He had seen her body almost ripped in half because of him. Her insides splattered across the ground towards his feet. And he had felt good about it, knowing that he had won another one. Yeah...papyrus couldn't handle this stuff. He wouldn't be able to help Sans, neither would Grillby...he blew out more smoke, watching it evaporate into nothing.

it was a night of peace and sleep, something that would become rare in the following nights.

how was Frisk sleeping tonight? Was she having nightmares?

...Maybe he could get a job or something at Grillby's or...or something. God who knows. He was in unexplored territory.

This was a nightmare...but the question was who was suffering more?

The smoke tasted good in his mouth, in his nonexistent lungs, his hands stopped shaking.

That was better...and he was a massive hypocrite, a giant fucking hypocrite for scolding papyrus for drinking.

Do as I say, not as I do.

Then again, he was powered by hypocrisy it seemed, just an endless parade of lying, half-truths and contradicting his own morals.

And Undyne...they had to address that and soon, if they didn't Undyne would come knocking...and Papyrus, God...

His eyes when he saw Frisk...for a half second, Sans wondered if a monster could live with a broken soul.

he had never seen such...such pain, such horror and shock in a single monster before. Frisk's body had damaged Papyrus optimistic view of the world, the idea that everyone could be good if they just tried...

But the THINGS who did this to a little girl? Could they be good?

The idea made his bones rattle and he had to take another drag on the cigarette.

And Frisk...she just smiled. Was she hiding the pain or was she genuinely that happy?

Which was worse?

God to try and be that happy after experiencing all of what she went through? Or to be hiding how much you're suffering and smiling for others so they wouldn't' be scared...like he did.

Shit, he hoped it wasn't the last one, that would only make her more like him, and she didn't need that too.

Grillby...how was he taking this? He was quiet and didn't share his problems much but shit...SHIT! He was a good man, a good man faced with an ugly truth, a hideous and horrible fact that had broken something inside of him.

The way he shielded Frisk from everyone, the way he watched her with such intensity...Sans had no doubt his old friend would fight the world itself to protect little Frisk, would wage war against heaven, hell and the gods themselves, on his own if he needed to, before letting anyone hurt her again.

But what about Sans? Would he do that?

His mind filled once more with Frisk's...with her mutilated body.

There was no other word for it. Mutilated, enough injuries to break her apart.

And she smiled.

She said I forgive you.

She said 'I want to be a better person'.

"Kids like me should be burning in hell"

God...no. Kid...you've been through Hell...I'm going to make sure that the only thing that is burning is some marshmallows.

Sans rubbed his face and sighed. This was all too much, too much for a guy like him. He could remember what it was like before the resets. He walked around aimlessly, trying to keep it together for papyrus. But now so many depended on him to care.

And he had honestly not cared at all.

He broke his promise to the old lady. He didn't protect Frisk when she showed up. In fact, he had wanted her to die, so that they could be free. But he followed her, and he watched as she killed everyone. With each new death, he had despised himself more for not acting and stopping her.

He only stood by and watched.

So that when she got to the end when he had to actually fight...

He shook his head and leaned forward in his chair. He leaned his elbows on his knees and stared down at his slipper covered feet. For a moment he saw a flash of gold and a puddle of red creeping towards him. Heard the echoes of the judgment hall before silence. That silence was always a welcome, for just a moment.

Before it was ripped away, and he heard her footsteps coming back towards him.

Sans lifted the cig up to his mouth and stood up. He took a drag and walked out of his post, listening to the snow crunch under his weight. Smoke followed him as he walked through the woods, and jumped through a short cut and landed outside Grillbys place.

He stared for a long moment, taking another hit of the cigarette and pulling it away to blow out the smoke.

Was it worth it? Was any of this worth it, to keep fighting the result. In science, one had to accept the ending, but this was life...it wasn't the same in context.

"Sans..."

It was Gaster, lurking in the shadows as he did,

"You are troubled, deeply troubled my Son, isn't this what you wanted?"

God, why did they always have to remind him that this was his choice?

"What is bothering you, my son?"

"My choice has ended up putting that kid...in a rather worse state than I would want for anyone. And we both know that I am always troubled..."

Sans tried to joke towards the end. But it failed as his voice didn't hold amusement. He blew out smoke and turned toward Gaster.

"It has changed the timeline so much, I don't see a positive outcome. With this new variable of Grillby being her protector, there is an uncertain aspect for reaction. So far she has been accepted, but when word spreads monsters from other areas will flock here to see. Undyne is going to be a problem, as will others I assume. Another variable is if she can even reset anymore. There haven't been any since the true reset. And I don't wish to test it in any way. I don't know if this timeline is unstable and if it would be able to support such a kick as a reset." He muttered.

His brain kicking back on again. When he had to actually think about probabilities. He felt like himself for just a moment. He loved science, but after losing so much he knew he had to back away from it. He blew smoke out again and stared at Gaster.

"...I miss you, you know." He suddenly said, looking broken.

"...I know Son...i'm sorry, I made a bad decision and a poor choice. Don't' be like me though...don't leave those are counting on you behind."

Frisk...who was Frisk to him?

And...would frisk be sad if he left? Papyrus definitely would...

Sans looked down and kicked some snow.

"...you still haven't left...you are still here when I need you. I'm trying Dad...I'm trying so hard to be there for them, but it feels like they don't hear me." Sans muttered. He tapped some ash off his cigarette, watching it hit the snow.

"Maybe you're not speaking the right language, Sans"

Gaster tried to smile, it was...unnerving.

"Remember, they haven't seen what you have, my son"

"I know, but it makes it frustrating when you try to open up, and they brush it away. But maybe keeping it to myself is what I need to do." He muttered, sounding so tired.

"Or maybe it doesn't mean as much to you as it does to them. Papyrus may not understand timelines, but he does know that he's not dead...in spite of you saying he was"

"But that doesn't help me get it off my chest...how many times have I seen him die? Just because he's not dead now, doesn't mean that it didn't happen. It happened to me, I remember it all. Hell, I can't stop seeing it! Maybe I did die...and this is hell?" He chuckled out at the end. He blew out more smoke and just rubbed his face.

"...It doesn't matter..." He muttered, looking over at his father. "...thanks, dad..." He said sadly.

"there is one person you can talk to" he started to fade back to the abyss, "Frisk..."

he vanished entirely, his time here spent

Sans winced and nodded. He was right, but she had gone through so much already.

"Bet she would love that conversation," Sans said in a joking tone.

The following day, Papyrus was looking firm and strong-willed, ready to face down Undyne and nip this problem in the bud.

"Sans...you smell like smoke, did you sleep at all last night? Nevermind; stupid question. Get some rest"

Sans chuckled and shrugged.

"Come on Paps, no need to be all puffy about it." Sans joked. He realized last night that none of the others could or would help him. So he decided to give up on it. Just be what they wanted and expected. He was good at that, like a play. He pulled out his ketchup bottle and started to leave.

"I'm going to Grillby's..." He said, waving a hand back.

"No brother" he seized his shoulder, "You're going to bed to sleep. You're no use to the tiny human, Grillby me or worse: yourself like this"

Sans sighed and let his brother spin him around.

"Fine, I'll just leave after you leave." Sans chuckled walking towards the stairs of their house.

"No, you will sleep!" scolded the taller skeleton, but eventually did leave to go on patrol, and try to think of a way of confronting Undyne

Sans leaned against his window Watching his brother walk away. He stared for a moment before walking backward into a short cut. He walked right by Grillbys back room in the bar, grabbing a ketchup bottle.

"Sup?" Sans said, moving to walk around the bar and sit down.

Grillby waved then frowned

"You look like hammered shit" he criticized softly.

The two waitresses were scurrying around, serving the patrons before retreating back to the kitchen.

"No ketchup, not yet...wait until later. I want you sober for some of the day"

Sans shrugged and pushed the bottle away gently. "Didn't sleep, Pap said to stay home. But I don't listen." Sans said smiling brightly. He was still a little mad at them both if he was honest. He didn't know how to express it but he kind of didn't care to.

"...come to the back, I need your help" he suddenly said, leaving Ffuku to man the bar.

They were at the office when Grillby spoke.

"Alright...you were telling me about timelines and resets and not making any goddamn sense. Talk."

Sans was looking around the office till the other spoke. looking up at Grillby surprised, he smirked.. "...sure you want to know...once you know, it's going to fuck with you. It might even drive you crazy if you think about it too much. I'm getting there myself." Sans said shrugging. He really didn't think Grillby would really ask again. But he didn't mind being surprised.

"Sans, you're pissed off, you're tired and you've had nightmares, and you're worrying me about this gibberish about resets and faults and half-finished ideas.

Talk to me."

"...if this doesn't reset...it's going to mess with you...but I'll talk" sans said, giving his friend a blank look.

He shifted and sat down in a chair, pulling it out from under a work desk.

"A couple of days ago, a human showed up. I met her at the door and showed her around a bit. It was a weird day, it felt...off." He started, looking up at the ceiling.

"Papyrus showed her his puzzles...and she played along. I actually liked the kid." Sans said before he looked back down and rubbed his hands together.

"...then everything changed. She got chased by Undyne, and...Undyne killed her. Spears all through her body. I sat and watched...and didn't do anything." Sans muttered.

He seemed upset and rubbed his face sighing.

"T-then it happened...a...jerking feeling in my body. I felt like I was falling, and I slammed back down...and...she was alive again." Sans said, looking so upset.

"She would try and get away, and Undyne would kill her. T-then we would be thrown back in time to do it all over again. Soon I lost track of where we were and how we got there. I don't remember how, but she started...to kill. I think the first time was an accident...but the power it gave her...I think it went to her head. She went through killing everything in her way Grillby...no one was spared.

hen...then she started it all over again, and I was walking with papyrus to my post. It was like nothing had happened at all. Like I dreamed it all, everyone was still alive. But...everyone said the same things, did the same things. It was like déjà vu, only I felt scared of the next thing."

Sans explained, his hands shakily taking out his cigarettes. He ran his fingers over the box, not ready to take one out yet. He didn't know if he should be doing this, would Grillby even believe him?

"...and there she was again...walking out the door to the ruins, only...she was covered in dust. She...she..."

Sans paused and rubbed his face shaking. Actually saying everything out loud was hard, making his mind go over everything so he could say it was killing him.

"She went through the woods like it was nothing. Slaughtering everyone. By the time she got to town...I had warned you all to run. But while I was...papyrus...tried to talk to them..."

Sans said, a look of anger on his face.

"It's not his fault, he is so...pure, so kind. He thought that there was good in her. Thought he could reason with her..."

Sans stopped there, rubbing his face with a shaking bony hand.

"She...s-she..." He whispered, seeing his brother's head get cut clean off of his body. Hearing him talking, saying he believed in her...

Grillby searched his face, then leaned back and stared at the ceiling, trying to drink all of it in.

"...I believe you" he said softly, "I believe you...and that changes some things. I...I don't think I want her around Fuku. She's dangerous"

He sat forward and looked at Sans

"Thank you, thank you for telling me this"

"Grillby I ain't done yet...and This ain't the same fucking kid," Sans said, starting to look scared. He took in a deep breath and had to push through.

"...she...killed Papyrus. I showed up...just in time to see. And I saw it over...and over again. I held his dust-covered scarf...and...followed her. I can't tell you why I never tried to stop her till...the end..." this is what he was scared of, the things he had done.

How could his friend look at him the same way? He finally pulled out a cigarette and ran his fingers over it. He didn't light it yet, just stared down at it.

"...Grillby...everything is my fault. I..." He swallowed and looked up at his friend, worry etched in his face.

"...No Sans, this isn't your fault." Grillby sighed, "But you want it to be, don't you? You NEED it to be your fault because you want to punish something."

How ironic it was that the judge, lacking a soul to judge, had turned on himself in desperation to find someone at fault for this situation.

Sans desperate need for order, for a clear villain, made him able to twist this around until he found someone to blame, someone to judge and punish for how things turned out.

Yet the harder he looked, the more difficult it became to find someone responsible until in desperation he just did it to himself...hating himself, blaming himself...

"Bu you have given me a lot to think about old friend...thank you"

"Grillby..."Sans whimpered, he had to tell him. He had to tell someone why Frisk was having nightmares about him. He knew blaming himself for the first part was stupid. But this timeline...all of this was his fault.

"I...did some bad things...no...i...damn it, why is this so hard to say," Sans admitted looking away. If he was going to tell on Frisk...he had to tell on himself as well.

"...if you hate me after this if you can't be my friend anymore. I wont...be mad. I know...how fucked up I am. I knew about these timeline things...before this all started. I used to be a scientist...no one remembers that. I used to work in the lab for King Asgore. I and my team dabbled in ways to get us out of the underground. And...mine and Papyruss' father, Dr, Gaster...was the lead in it. Our experiment, it ripped him apart. And cast him into time and space. And took everyone's memories with him. All except... me.

I can remember everything Grillby, every time someone died, every time someone tried to escape and couldn't...and I remember each time I killed that kid." Sans finally admitted, laying his soul bare after finally saying it out loud.

He felt better, and it felt easier now.

If Grillby hated him, it would never amount to how much he hated himself.

"I killed her...over...and over. I was the judge, and the executioner, and I showed no mercy. I lost track...of how many times I ripped her apart...I can't even stare at my hands without seeing dust and blood on them. Sometimes...when you guys ask me stuff...I flash back to things, bad things." Sans whispered, flicking his lighter on, then letting it go off.

He still didn't light it, just stared at the waiting reward for telling such a fucked up story.

"She got mad...and reset sometimes. All the way back, so I would have to see everyone die again. But she always ended back up at the judgment hall. And I would be waiting to knock her down again. Finally...after killing her...countless ways, and listening to her scream...my dad appeared from the void." Sans muttered, and chuckled.

"He offered me a solution, a true reset. As a scientist...i should of thought about it longer...but as a big brother...and as someone who couldn't let it be the end. I took it..." Sans said looking rather crazy for a second.

"I wake up...and EVERYTHING is different. The second your bar was closed...i knew...i just fucking knew. And you were being so evasive! "

Sans burst out laughing and really sounded crazy then.

"I'll admit, I didn't give a shit what you told me. The sack, the chains, her being scared of me. God...I was so happy she was scared of me..." Sans said before he looked upset again.

"But this wasn't how it was supposed to be. This timeline...it's all over the place. Fuku finding her, outside of the ruins, you becoming her protector. It was and is a little too much. And to hear you and Papyrus brush it all away...well...I was a little...angry. But it's not your fault, no one else is stuck in hell with me...well...except her. But...that's not the same kid. It's my fault...that she was hurt...like that. The timeline changed it so that she would suffer. And I wouldn't wish even that on the kid. Grillby...," Sans looked up at the fire elemental,

"Please don't treat that kid badly, because that's not the Frisk I know. That's not the killer that is going to haunt me till I turn to dust. She's a good kid...and I didn't want to accept it. I didn't want to see it...because then...I would have to face everything that I had done..." Sans said, looking tired and worn. He lifted the cigarette up, and finally lit it. Taking a deep drag of it and blowing the smoke out away from his friend. He let out another crazy sounding chuckle and reached up holding his left eye socket.

"I'm so full of secrets...I don't think I have anything left my friend. I'm bare bones here, and I don't even know if I should have told you. Because this is going to eat at your sanity. I am crazy Grillby...and I am angry. I am going to protect Frisk in this timeline. Like I first promised the old lady in the ruins. If you think differently of me...that's fine...but I respect you...so much for being a better person than me." Sans said finally looking at his friend fully now and waiting for his judgment.

Grillby didn't respond for a very, very long time. The silence was overwhelming as the fire elemental stared at his hands, turning the issue over and over.

Seconds dragged into minutes, the light from the bar's owner dancing across the walls as he tried to come to terms with all of this.

It was...it was a lot to take in.

"...I'm glad you told me Sans," He said finally in his gentle baritone, "I'm glad you came clean...and, to be honest, I probably would have done the same in your shoes"

He sighed,

"Fuku is all I have left, all I have of her mother is that beautiful emerald spark...and if someone took that from me?"

the bespectacled elemental shrugged,

"I cannot say my response would be different than yours.

But..." once more the man sighed,

"I don't think I'll be able to look at Frisk the same now...I'm sorry I just can't. This is a lot to take in"

"I know, trust me I know. But after everything I have done to that kid, and what that kid has done to me. I think we are both tired. She...isn't that same person. She doesn't have...those eyes...those red fucking eyes. "

Sans stated shakily, rubbing his face.

"And when she laughs...she doesn't sound like...like before. This isn't the same person. This timeline is so thrown around. It's...it's like something is missing. There is something that happens inside those ruins that's all I can think of. That is the only element that is different."

Sans tried to rationalize, his hand moving to make invisible numbers in the air as he thought. "That is the only calculation I can come to. The old lady inside the ruins, I know she treated Frisk like a mom. But something in there had to affect the outcome."

Sans realized, standing up and moving around. He took another drag of his cig and ran his thumb along his teeth as he held the smoke in.

"...Thank you for listening to me. Whether or not you remember all of this Is a different story. I have told you before, spilled everything to you. It's rather frustrating you know, being trapped in this hell. Knowing so much, and having...to hide how I really am. The town saw my...tantrum. But that was nothing..."Sans muttered.

"I'm beginning to get why you drink so much" Grillby admitted, "I'm not sure I wouldn't do the same"

The elemental suddenly snagged one cigarette from Sans' box and lit it before taking a long drag.

"Frisk is a murdering demon...shit...shit that takes a lot to wrap my head around"

He stared at the wall, the smoke filling the room, smoke, and sin before the door suddenly opened to reveal an irate Fuku.

"What did you do!?"

Sans looked up and was about to correct him. Before jumping and looking at Fuku. " hey kid! Knock next time. I might have been putting the moves on your dad." Sans joked, taking another drag of his cig. "But really...what's wrong?"

Fuku wasn't laughing, her face furious.

"What. Did. You. Do!? Frisk came running up to the front in tears and left! It's a blizzard out there!"

Grillby looked at Sans, his expression hollowing and for the first time since he became Frisk's guardian, the fire elemental felt torn between protecting his daughter and helping...

oh...

Grillby just...just stood there...the uncertainty the hesitation to help one that just days earlier he had professed to want to adopt. The look in his eyes...

No...Sans knew that look anywhere.

The Anomaly.

Sans stood there for a second and ran his fingers over his teeth. He nodded his head and let out a chuckle.

"I shouldn't have told you...another mistake to mark down. It won't happen again..."Sans said, taking another drag. He let out the smoke and shifted to walk out the door.

"I'm going to get her." Sans said, not looking back. His feet moved quickly and he thought about the likely places Frisk would go.

"Shortcut might send me to far..." He muttered, thinking out loud.

It was howling outside, snow whipping up in thick blankets, blinding him to wherever she could have gone.

Normally, in this situation, she may have gone back to the lady behind the door...but that wasn't an option now.

So...where would she go?

Pap's?

The idea sent a chill down Sans' spine.

Sans Instantly turned and headed towards his house. He flicked his cig away, then pushed his hands into his jacket. He wanted to use a shortcut. But if she fell down in the snow on the way there... He leaned into the wind and forced his way forward, letting his white eyes flick around to look for her. It was so cold, he hoped she was wearing a coat.

the wind clawed at his coat and legs, even being nearly immune to the cold, he could still feel the biting chill.

Monsters scurried for their homes, but entering into their house he found only Papyrus confused and unharmed.

"No...The Tiny Human hasn't been this way...why? What happened Sans?" Fear laced Papyrus voice

"...I told the truth...and I think she overheard." Sans muttered. He looked out at the snow frowning, trying to think. Where would she go? Would she...keep going towards waterfall? He shifted to leave again, grabbing the door handle.

"Where are you going in this blizzard Sans?" Scolded Papyrus, "You'll catch your death out there!" the taller skeleton grabbed his brother's shoulder

"I have to find her, it's my fault she's out there in the first place." Sans said, pulling the door opened. He looked back at his brother and stared for a moment. He shouldn't have told Grillby, he wouldn't do that again. It felt amazing to get off his chest...but his pain had infected his friend. He didn't want it to do the same to papyrus.

"You're not going anywhere and that's final!" Papyrus grabbed his younger brother and dragged him back inside

Sans stiffened up and jerked away. He backed away from papyrus staring at him tensely. "I have to find that kid papyrus." Sans said calmly. He felt weird suddenly and gripped the front of his jacket tightly. "She's going to freeze to death!"

Papyrus grasped the situation and after a moment nodded

"Let me get my coat"

It was raging outside when they left, the wind was howling and the snow piling higher and higher as they struggled through it

"WHERE COULD SHE BE?" called Papyrus

"I DON'T KNOW! I'M GOING TO HEAD TOWARDS WATERFALL! THE WOODS ARE TO LONG, SHE WOULDN'T MAKE IT TOWARDS THE RUINS WITHOUT FREEZING FIRST!" Sans called out as he pushed through the snow. He kept looking around for bumps in the snow, or footprints of some kind. He doubted seeing footprints, but the snow was so thick there had to be some form of a difference.

It took almost agonizingly long time before they arrived at the Waterfall, even Papyrus was shivering and moving slowly, more like...trudging through the snow and ice.

They arrived in time to see Undyne the Undying standing over a child.

The little human was shivering, covered in snow and frostbite and wearing only a soaked apron, a pair of flat shoes, black socks, a dress and a white long-sleeved blouse with a vest over top. Her Grillby's uniform; designed to be stylish and cute, and offered little to no defense against the elements.

The tired, little girl looked up but didn't make so much as a sound to stop the captain of the guard.

The spear fell.

The Child fell.

A faint red soul rose.

Sans let out a scream.

He rushed forward but knew he could do nothing. He slipped down and landed on his knees clutching his jacket around himself tighter.

"DAMN IT UNDYNE! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Sans screamed.

He hadn't made it in time, once again he failed. He stared at her soul, breathing hard.

Papyrus stared, just...stared as if he couldn't comprehend what he was seeing.

Undyne either didn't notice them or didn't acknowledge them, scooping up Frisk's body with one arm and the soul with another and heading towards hot land

Sans was shaking and felt his rage kick in. It hit hard and his eye flashed brightly as he sparked into a shortcut, jumping to land in front of them. He was smiling wide and his eye was bright blue.

"It's a beautiful day today, these flowers are glowing, the water is flowing. On days like this, idiots like you...SHOULD REALLY KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Sans almost screamed.

He was so angry, he felt his fingers twitching withheld back power.

After opening up, after finally getting some form of peace. She had to take it away, had to interfere.

He knew papyrus was there, he knew he was watching, but he didn't care. Why hadn't the kid reset? Why hadn't he been thrown through time and space?

"Thank you, Sans...you've given me a lot to think about"

Grillby took a puff on his cigarette.

The office...there had been a reset...and he was back in the office

Sans was breathing hard his nonexistent stomach aching and his bones burning, almost rattling from the pain of the sudden and unexpected reset, and the short skeleton looked around quickly.

He dropped his cig and backed up slamming into the desk. His rage was still there, but instincts kicked in. He looked around and jerked forward rushing to the door throwing it opened running out. Looking for Frisk.

Grillby stood and gave confused chase to the hall

Frisk was serving a family of bunnies carrots that had been dipped in spice, with milkshakes for the kids and coffee for the adults.

"Can we get some knives and forks please?" the mother asked.

Frisk fished around in her apron and produced the cutlery and some crayons and pictures for the bunny's cubs.

She then turned and headed over to the guards to take their orders

Sans was breathing hard and rubbed his face. He shakily moved to lean against the wall. Trying to calm down, he looked back at Grillby, fear, and pain showing in his eyes.

"...what did I say last?" He asked softly.

"You...you were telling me about she had done...killing everyone" the fire elemental responded in clear and understandable confusion

Frisk froze for a tenth of a second, then continued to take the order and ran back to get them a selection of steaks and put down an order of fries and put a pair of milkshakes under the machine and started slicing bananas for a banana split, working fast and hard

"Did I tell you my sins then...I jumped again..." Sans pushed himself up and moved towards Frisk.

"...Are you ok? You can't just run off in the snow like that." He stated as casually as he could, trying to hide the quiver in his voice and rattle in his bones, leaning against the wall and rubbing his face. He suddenly started to laugh, sounding kind of crazy.

"I was about to fight Undyne...God, I was so mad." He muttered.

The skeleton looked over at Grillby, and just stared at him.

Grillby hoisted an eyebrow in confusion; Sans wasn't making sense. Again.

Frisk turned towards him and beamed at him, but it wasn't as bright as before, yet he didn't see any sorrow, pain or despair in her face.

"...I'm Fine Mr. Sans" the tiny human assured, "I've just been here, working for Mr. Grillby...that's all."

She then hurried to deliver the food

Sans looked at her confuse and watched her run off. He looked at Grillby and stood up making his way towards the office again. He grabbed Grillbys arm and jerked him along. He walked in and slammed the door behind them.

"What did I tell you last" sans demanded.

"The sound of my Tantrum and...Sans what...oh...oh" realization washed over him,

"...A reset...there was a reset. Sans, are you alright?" he shot Frisk a look as she handed Fuku a stack of menus

Sans was staring at the wall blankly and clutching his jacket.

"She heard...and ran out crying. I went after her, thought she might have ran to papyrus. But she ran to waterfall. She was half-frozen to death. Me and Papyrus walked up...as Undyne killed her. I...kind of got mad, almost attacked Undyne." Sans muttered, but his eyes flicked towards Grillby.

The short skeleton stared for a moment and sighed.

"You didn't go after her..." Sans accused, his voice was soft, as he gave his oldest friend a confused look.

Grillby hesitated.

"...Fuku is all I have left of my daughter" he said in a tight, quiet voice, "I can't have her getting hurt"

"I know, you said that last time." Sans muttered. He stared at him for a moment longer and shifted away. "

...So you are kicking her out?" Sans muttered darkly, making sure his voice could only reach Grillby.

"I...I don't know. she's hurt but...i can't have something that may hurt my daughter" he was confused

Sans chuckled and nodded his head. He looked away from Grillby, and stared at the wall.

"I want you to think of something. And I want you to think about it hard." Sans demanded with a small growl,

"The moment you realized that she was being hurt. I want you to remember that rage that boiled up inside your chest. And I want you to think about it for the next couple of days. And when you think back to your friends insane ramblings, who has no proof to give. I want you to remember how easy that rage went away." the short skeleton hissed.

Yes he was mad, but he didn't know why. Maybe because he wanted Grillby to be better than him, maybe he had hoped that Frisk could actually have a good father figure in her life. He took something from her, this was his fault again. He turned and walked out of the office. Heading towards the bar.

"...She's a good girl" Grillby said after a moment, "and Fuku loves her...and when she smiles she makes the room brighter."

There was more silence

"...Sans, if you have any more stories about her, keep them to yourself"

"Don't worry, I planned on it. In fact if we jumped again we wouldn't be having that conversation at all." Sans snarled out. He kept walking and roughly grabbed two ketchup bottles on his way past the bar.

"Keeping her, yes, or no? Because if no she's coming with me." Sans demanded, jerking the top off on a ketchup bottle. His voice was low, not wanting others to hear.

"Yes" he nodded, "She's still a good girl"

Sans nodded and turned walking towards the door. As he passed Frisk he ruffled her hair.

"If something happens find me. Be careful kiddo...sorry I didn't make it in time." Sans admitted, not looking back. Sans was mad, and didn't want to be around anyone now.

"You alright Brother?" asked Papyrus as he returned, "You look upset"

"Fine" sans muttered, heading towards the stairs. He started to climb the stairs and slowed to a stop and sighed. "Sorry bro, just tired. I think I'm going to...take a nap. You were right about not sleeping." Sans said. He didn't want papyrus to think he was mad at him.

the dreams he came, as feared, but not the dreams that he feared, these dreams were...

 **End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4 Hope and Despair

**FIRETALE**

 **an AU created by Licorice and co-created by Jade Hyena.**

 **Input, ideas and just all round good person: Akumokagetsu**

 **Please read his AU: "Do You Believe That Everyone Can Be A Good**

 **Person?"**

It was green, beautiful green...the skies were dark and he sat upon the hillside, an alien sense of peace filling the short skeleton. Sans knew intellectually that this was wrong, he knew that something had happened and that he shouldn't be here...

But my GOD, all those STARS!

The short skeleton felt entranced, staring up at the endless expanse of darkness, with brilliant glowing white lights bursting through the vast inky canvas.

it was truly breathtaking.

Suddenly, the skeleton felt a shift and gave a confused look down.

Frisk...she was small but improving with a good diet.

Around her neck was a small blue collar with a silver skull on the front, and gorgeous ivory hair crowning her head, and Sans also noticed a gorgeous scarlet ring sitting on his left hand, with some sort of ember-like ruby in the middle.

"Are you taking care of her?" He saw Grillby coming up the hill, eyes warm, and sleeves rolled up.

"She had a rough day today, people always misunderstand the collar, or make fun of her for having white hair."

Sans was really confused and looked around. He looked back at his friend and stared for a second. "H-huh, y-yeah..." He said, not sure what was going on. He looked around again, taking in the sky and mapping the stars to memory. He looked back at his friend and started to relax.

"...Um...were they mean to her?" Sans asked, not wanting to break this. He was going to play along till he figured out what was up.

Grillby sat and pulled his tie away, letting his collar fall open.

"You don't wanna know, they came up with new names for her. Chara was ready to stab 'em, Fuku had to talk her down. You would have been proud" Grillby chuckled.

Chara? Who the hell was Chara?

Sans mouthed the name and looked around again. This was so weird, he looked back at Grillby and stared at him critically.

"Bare bones here Grillby. I have no idea what's going on." Sans said. He felt weird playing along. He was outside for crying out loud. He could see the stars...

"What do you...oh...OH! Oh...aheh..." Grillby rubbed his head,

"You warned me of this...shit...this must be confusing as hell, eh Sans?"

"Oh...so I remember, good...i...want..to remember this," Sans said looking up towards the stars. He felt himself pull Frisk closer, and a sad smile went across his face.

"W-wait...so this is a vision or something. Like a rift...haha...im losing my worthless mind." Sans chuckled sadly. He looked back at Grillby and sighed.

"I want to ask about stuff. But I'm sure I warned you not to tell me. That might change things. Hell i might be seeing another time line...to think we get out...to think I get out." He reached up and rubbed his head again.

"...you know I'm mad at you right now. Kind of mad at myself. I shouldn't have told you..." Sans muttered before looking back at his friend and staring. He kept staring at him before looking him over.

"...You look good though, so it must be nice here huh?" He asked.

"...Actually, you told me to talk your non-existant ear off, said that it was worth it to risk the timeline" Grillby clarified.

"And...yeah well, you can't really blame me Sans" the fire elemental gave a half-hearted shrug,

"You were scared for your brother, me for my daughter. You're not the only one with a monopoly on stupid decisions.

But...yeah, the kid gets us out. It's not easy and you have some troubles ahead...but she does it. You can ask me a few questions if you want, I'll answer what you told me was safe to"

Sans stared at him in shock for a second before his brain started to click on.

"Who is Chara?" Sans asked instantly. He needed to know. Grillby said stab so that clicked a box.

"Do I have to keep Undyne away...stupid question, that is a yes. She is notorious for being in the wrong place at the wrong time."Sans said, trying to get his brain to ask good questions.

"Is Frisk pissed at me for telling you? I was going to take her home with me after we last spoke. I hope I didn't upset Papyrus when I got home. I was going to drink and pass out. I need to get my shit together..." Sans said, the last parts mostly to himself.

He looked over at Grillby and slowly seemed to relax.

"Did you get a bar u-up here? And...we are still friends right...I was scared you would hate me. I kind of expected it honestly." He muttered. He really was scared of making his friend leave, he really did need Grillby more than he could put into words.

"That's a lot to unpack" the elemental smirked, "I'm surprised you didn't ask about the collar" he smirked.

"Okay...let me answer that in order of importance.

Okay..." the barkeeper stretched and sat

"Yeah we're still friends, you bonehead, and no she won't be pissed. Depressed though...we're both going to have to keep an eye on her...she starts doing stupid stuff...we'll have to watch that."

He offered his friend a bottle of ketchup, a curiously unmarked one.

"Here, and yeah I have a bar a nice big one actually, you like it...you helped design it."

He smirked

"now...Undyne. Don't worry about her, she'll solve that problem on her own.

Now...I think...oh right, Chara." he sighed

"Ah...that's a long story...mmm...ah what the hell" he smirked

"You have eight hours before you wake up...probably should arm you. Any other questions though? This is going to be a bit of a story"

Sans took the bottle and almost pouted.

"I had to ask...you...are my friend," Sans said pulling the bottle closer. He looked down at it and flipped it around.

"They got fancy stuff up here huh?" He asked and gave him a tired grin. "And I'll watch her, not like I'm not already. I'm having panic attack after panic attack right now." Sans muttered. When he talked about the bar Sans looked at him surprised.

"I...helped? That sounds so nice...I always knew that if we ever escaped you would do ok." Sans said, looking at the stars again. A rather happy look went across his face. It must have been weird to Grillby, seeing his friend experiencing all of this weird stuff.

"...It's so pretty..." He muttered. He looked down at Frisk and pet her head gently and winced. He had held her a couple times when she tried to show mercy. All of this was almost too much. He felt tears welling up and he reached up rubbing some away.

"I don't deserve this..." He whispered sadly. He tensed up suddenly and looked at Grillby. "Where is Papyrus?" He asked, tears still moving down his face.

"She'd disagree" Grillby smirked, "That ketchup you're holding? She made it for you, she learned how to make it just for you..."

He looked at the bottle. It was without a doubt his favourite.

"Papyrus is fine, he moved in with Mettaton...there are a lot of happy people here, thanks to our ambassador...and thanks to you"

Sans gave the bottle a rather surprised look. And ran his bony fingers over it. He smiled gently and pet her head.

"That's...nice of her." He muttered. He seemed lost for a moment before looking at Grillby with large eyes.

"Moved in with who! What!?" Sans said, sounding shocked. His eyes narrowed and he tried to think if he was ok with that.

"You know what...I'll think about that when I get to it." He said, pulling the bottle close. He kind of hesitated and looked at Grillby gently.

"Should I ruin this for myself? Or save it for when she first makes it for me?"Sans said, giving him a happy smile. He liked this place, he felt so damn good.

"That's up to you really..." he shrugged, "Maybe we're messing with the timeline...maybe we're not...who knows?"

Grillby stretched,

"...You suggested the collar by the way...you'll see why, but...she likes it"

Sans looked down confused and ran his fingers over it.

"...what's it for?" He asked looking up at Grillby. He hesitated but took a swig of the ketchup. He let it sit in his mouth for a second before swallowing it. A long pause moved around them before Sans eyes lit up, hearts and stars filling his eyes as he smiled so brightly.

"Can I just stay here?" He said one arm hugging Frisk, and drinking more of the ketchup. He looked so happy, it was odd for him.

Grillby chuckled,

"You will...we're only a year out you know...you'll be out pretty damn soon"

The paternal living flame then looked back down at Frisk with love in his ivory eyes.

"You hated how she looked at herself in the mirror, we all did. Her neck all bruised and scarred and wrecked. Looking at her neck she just saw the scars left by her...by That Man" Grillby grimaced in anger

"...The collar is so when she looks at her neck now, she sees you...she sees me, us...her family. And knows she's loved"

Sans slowly relaxed and smiled down at her softly.

"I was mad at you...because I needed you to be better than me. And for a terrifying moment, I was scared that you didn't want her. I put too much responsibility on your shoulders, and I didn't even tell you. I hope I'm not as crazy...as I am now up here. " Sans joked, even though he sounded sad.

He gave Grillby a soft smile and pet Frisk's head gently.

"Do I get him? They guy that did that to her? Because I want to...really bad." Sans muttered, frowning.

"We're working on it...she is so screwed up and traumatized that every time we bring it up she starts to break down. We have gotten a few clues...but don't worry about that now. Worry about our babybones, our little firefly"

Sans nodded and smiled at him. He kind of looked at him confused and tilted his head.

"Our? I didn't think Fuku liked me all that much. Well, right now she might not," Sans chuckled.

"I'm going to end up acting all stupid and uncertain...you kick me in the ass hard...ask me if this what my wife would want, if she'd be proud of me. I step up right quick...and together we raise ourselves a little girl" He glanced at Sans then smirked.

There was that 'our' again, and the ring on Sans' finger almost seemed to burn in a familiar yet alien way.

"I shouldn't show you this..."

he touched Frisk's chest and the little girl grumbled and rolled over a heart rising up...a beautiful white heart that lit up with blue fire.

"...Our baby light"

Sans felt himself fading slightly so Grillby got on it

"Chara is not evil...you may think she is but she's not. Her name is 'Chara Dreemurr' and her soul is sleeping in the ruins"

HOLY SHIT! CHARA FUCKING DREEMURR!

"She's the red-eyed spirit...she lead Frisk to kill, she's an angry, lonely little girl and Chara has a lot of emotional needs...and Sans? Make sure you don't let me act like an idiot...I still have my wife's dust. Tell me to use it when it's time"

Then Grillby smiled...or maybe leered?

"One last thing...okay?"

"Holy shit this is a lot at once! Wife's dust, don't let you be an ass. Chara's emotional, what else?" Sans said looking up at him expectantly.

Suddenly, the elemental grabbed Sans' head and kissed him, a molten tongue invading the skeleton's mouth.

He tasted like cinnamon.

"Mmm..." The barkeeper grinned, "Tastes like blueberries"

Sans felt himself pulling away, ripping back through time and space only to slam onto his bed and make it bounce, slightly.

"You son of a bitch!" Sans yelped, his whole face turning blue with a blush. He sat up in bed looking around freaking out, still tasting the kiss on his tongue. He was breathing hard and blushing like crazy.

Did...did Grillby...just...HOLY FUCKING SHIT! THAT SON OF A BITCH!

"I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Sans screamed jumping out of bed. He stumbled as he tried to put on his slippers still blushing like mad.

"Mmm...S-Sans?" Papyrus was taking a nap on the couch as the skeleton stumbled down the stairs

"I'll be right back!" Sans said, his face still all blue. He was missing a slipper, and his jacket wasn't even on properly. He jumped through a short cut, landing outside Grillby's bedroom door. He opened the door and glared around.

Grillby was asleep, topless in bed, wearing only a pair of pants.

...Grillby was surprisingly well-built; sculpted with abs and firm pecs.

The short skeleton tasted cinnamon.

Sans felt his face heat up even more and stormed over. He reached down grabbing Grillbys other pillow and lifted it up starting to beat the hell out of him with it.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" the comedian roared like a demon.

Grillby awoke quickly, grunting and shielding himself with his arms, then after a moment he grabbed Sans' arms and pinned the short skeleton on the ground

"What the actual hell Sans?"

Sans was blushing like mad and glared at him.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU DID! BUT YOU WILL LATER. SO THIS IS FOR FUTURE YOU! YOU FREAKING ASS HOLE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MESSED UP THAT WAS! YOU OWE ME AN APOLOGY WHEN I WAKE UP FROM THAT!"

Sans yelled as he struggled under the other monster after a moment, the jokester went limp and gave Grillby the biggest pout ever and huffed.

"Ok...I'm done...get off me," Sans grumbled. He was still blushing and frowned at him.

"...No" Grillby stated firmly, "not until you start making sense marshmallow" scolded Grillby, "you barge into my room, you make threats, you're going crazier than usual Sans. Stop. Start. Making-"

There was giggling from the doorway, where two sets of eyes were watching.

"Daddy is playing with Sans" Fuku teased, "we should leave them alone"

The door closed again, with Grillby still straddling Sans

Sans didn't think he could blush any more than he already was.

"...I saw the future and you were being a jerk." Sans muttered, trying not to stare at his chest. He could feel the others heat, and felt how strong he was.

"Anyway...future You told me some important information about the kids. And...we were outside...and...there were stars..." Sans said, a gentle look crossing his face. He let the moment pass though and tried moving again.

"...And don't call me marshmallow!" He hissed, blushing again.

Grillby smirked and slid off him, letting Sans sit up.

God Grillby was so...BIG! Well, Sans already knew that but...DAMN!

"Tell me about this future" he didn't question it, Sans having dreams about the future wasn't all that weird, all things considering

Sans was still blushing, stop blushing you dumb sack of bones.

"...We lived above ground, you told me you had a bar. Said that it was doing rather well..." He grumbled.

"Apparently I told you to talk my ear off. Because I knew that I would be jumping to the future, so you might want to log that away for future reference...you jerk." Sans grumbled. Sans shifted and stood up, realizing he was missing a slipper. He sighed and rubbed his face.

He looked like an idiot, right in front of Grillby...wait...why did that matter. OH SHIT HE COULDN'T LIKE GRILLBY! THAT WAS HIS FRIEND! NOT SEXY...TALL...nice body...tasted like...NO BAD SANS! He was blushing insanely blue and looked up at Grillby with tiny eyes for a moment.

"...Everything was nice and life looked good! Whelp I GOT TO GO!" Sans yelled the last part in a panicked voice, and turned on his slipperless foot and quickly marched towards the door.

However, the pajama-wearing Grillby grabbed his arm and hauled him back, all but throwing the small skeleton on the bed.

"First of all, no. You're staying here tonight as I'm not going to let you wander around in the middle of the night. Second...you've told me NOTHING Sans Skeleton. Start talking or start sleeping, pick one"

Grillby frowned, crossing his large, flaming arms

Sans bounced on the bed and he sat up instantly flailing.

"BUT I DID!" Sans whined.

"You told me about..." Sans began before something clicked and he got really still.

"There is another kid. Inside the ruins. It's the human child of the king and queen. You spoke about her like she was alive. Said she was the red-eyed kid from my other timeline."

Sans explained, skeletal eyebrows narrowing,

"Said that we took care of all the kids," Sans said before shrugging and trying to get off the bed again.

"Whelp! I told you what I had to say!" He said

"No" once more, Sans was yanked back again, "When was the last time you had a full night's sleep?"

he could lie of course...it'd be easy.

But Grillby wouldn't believe him for one second.

"Answer me, Sans"

Sans opened his mouth, and a weird look went across his face.

"...I don't know...I feel like I have been living the same couple of days for years. I don't really remember a lot of things before this all happened except important things..." Sans whispered honestly.

Grillby's voice was firm but not angry...it was gentle like Papyrus was but in a way that would brook no argument.

"Sans, take off your slipper and get in the bed. Sleep. I'm going to be taking tomorrow off anyways, so SLEEP! That's an order"

Getting orders from Grillby eh?

Sans felt his face turn blue and he looked away huffing.

"F-fine..." He muttered, kicking off his one shoe. He reached up, pulling off his jacket and dropped it off the side of the bed. His bony arms showing now because of his white t-shirt. His collarbone was showing and he reached up rubbing his head.

"Bed Sans...get into it," And Grillby joined him, getting into the bed himself and rolling over, his body providing a soothing warmth

Sans sat down and shifted awkwardly into the bed. He rolled on his front, pouting. Why did he run over here all kissed off like that? Now he was stuck...wait...he could jump through a short cut... Grillby couldn't do that. His eyes flicked over to his bed mate, feeling the warmth coming from him...he was staying for the warmth...THAT WAS IT. Not for the...really...nice arms that could...! NO SANS! He moved shoving his head in the pillow closing his eyes.

There were no dreams...just a happy, simple warmth that he found alluring, almost trying to draw him into Grillby's burning body

Sans had a really good rest, and he felt amazing. He hadn't slept like that...well he couldn't think of a time he slept so good.

He felt Grillby shift and then slowly sit up, yawning.

The smell of bacon met the short skeleton's his nose...it smelled like the kids were up and cooking

"Morning honey" teased Grillby with a smirk,

Sans tasted cinnamon.

The comedian's eyes shot opened and he flailed and sat up. His face went blue indeed and he glared at him.

"Haha, you are sooo funny," Sans said. He sure as hell wasn't going to say what the future Grillby did. If that happened...then it happened. But he wasn't going to push it along. Even though, Grillby looked rather hot first waking up...SANS NO!

The skeleton instantly turned and shifted to get off the bed.

"Well I better go home, Papyrus woke up to me storming out of the house. I'm sure he's worried!" Sans babbled, picking his jacket up. He needed to wash clothes today. Usual he could ignore it since the days never really changed. But it was getting to be that time.

"Take Frisk with you, I'm sure Papyrus will want to see she's okay and I want her to get out and about"

Sans nodded rapidly "okey-dokey! Can do!" He called back after slipping his one slipper on and pulling his jacket on. He quickly power walked to the door and out to the hallway heading towards where he heard the kids.

He saw them cooking over the stove, Frisk was working the pan and making bacon while Fuku sliced up cheese and they put together some simple egg and cheese muffins

"Morning kids!" Sans called, looking so nervous and blushing, and he slid over and leaned against the counter.

"So Frisk, you want to come with me to see Paps later?!" He asked, trying to get the thought of the bare chested Grillby out of his head.

Frisk turned her head, then nodded

"Yes Mister Sans"

her voice was soft but agreeably obedient

Sans nodded, and cleared his throat.

"Cool, so when ever you are ready to go. I don't want to rush your breakfast. It is the most important meal of the day. I mean I don't eat it, but I guess that's why you can see my ribs!" Sans said grinning brightly.

She gave a little giggle, but there was something about it he didn't like...a lack of genuineness.

Fuku rolled her eyes

"Ugh, Sans you're the worst. You're lucky Frisk loves puns so much" groused the female fire elemental, she then took her adopted sibling by the hand and lead her to a booth so they could eat.

"Don't eat any of Papyrus' spaghetti" warned Fuku between bites,

"It's probably toxic, he means well but his cooking is probably considered a form of warfare"

Frisk nodded obediently, and ate her sandwhich quickly

Sans shrugged and grinned.

"Well at least someone has good taste in jokes as well as breakfast." He said sending Frisk a wink. Hearing Fuku talking about Paps food made him nod.

"When ever he offers it I'll help you out; just take it, and ask for a drink. While he's gone, I'll dump it in a short cut to a hole in the underground. It's saved me many a time." Sans said.

"Alright," the little human nodded and nibbled away at her food.

Once more Sans felt a spike of worry as he watched her quietly eat, and Fuku looked at her pityingly.

"You're not hiding any food in your room any more, are you?" Fuku prodded with a kind but stern voice, which made Sans both curious and worried.

"Hiding food?" the self-styled comedian inquired, "What's this all about then?"

Frisk looked depressed and turned away, while Fuku sighed, reaching across the table to squeeze Frisk's hand.

"When we first got her, she'd take food and hide it all over the place; I guess she was scared that she wouldn't have anything to eat. We've been trying to break her of the habit...

"I'm getting better" Frisk mumbled glumly, and Fuku gave a second reassuring squeeze.

"I know...just checking" the emerald fire elemental reassured.

Sans felt a black rage fill his heart, but mentally shoved it aside,

"Hey kiddo, Grillbz and Fuku here'll take good care of ya...well today it's me an' Paps but you get the idea"

The little abused human gave a fragile smile and nodded,

"Okay..."

They finished their meal in short order, and under Grillby's orders: Frisk was bundled up in a coat and slacks, boots and a backpack with a few snacks in it, including some Monster Soda.

With a hug and a kiss to her adopted family, and a wave from Sans, the pair set off into Snowdin.

Sans walked slow and looked down at her intently.

"You covered up enough there kiddo?" He asked kindly. He seemed to be in a better mood now for some reason. But to actually get a chance to see the stars...

He smiled and looked down at her gently,

"I had a dream about the future you know...and I wanted to ask you something." Sans said.

"yes, mister Sans?" she asked softly, the snow crunching under foot as she followed him back to their home

"Well, in the vision I guess. The future Grillby told me about what it was like. You were asleep and he told me that you had a tiring day. He spoke about someone else. Her name is Chara..." Sans said carefully. He didn't want to upset Frisk, he wanted her to be opened with him.

"Chara..." she repeated softly, "I know Chara..."

"Yeah...and...I was wondering if you could help me? She was there with us in the future. So I know that we can help her." Sans said.

"Yeah, I figured as much. Listen kiddo..." Sans said, slowing down to a stop. He smiled sadly and rubbed his head.

"I don't really have much hope, never really was good at thinking positively. But after...finally seeing the stars...and seeing how great our future is. I...hope you come with me. I saw how happy you were, and how protective Grillby was of you. So, Frisk, I'm gonna take care of you ok?" Sans said giving her a happy smile.

She gave an uncertain nod but covered it quick with a brilliant smile.

"Yes mister Sans"

Sans chuckled and reached out ruffling her hair. "You don't have to call me mister. But if you want to I don't mind kiddo. Here, take my hand and let's go see Paps huh?" Sans chuckled putting his hand out.

she looked at the hand for several moments, before suddenly shaking her head as if to clear it of cobwebs, and slapping her own cheeks three times.

Then with a sunny smile, took the hand and followed

He knew that most likely took a lot to trust him. So he waited patently, not rushing her. He smiled back and held her ha d in his carefully. Running his thumb along the back of her hand.

"Like I said, just pass me your plate if Paps gives you spaghetti, I won't make you eat it." Sans chuckled as he walked towards the steps of the house.

"Sans!" Papyrus breathed in relief then suddenly gasped and scooped up Frisk

"TINY HUMAN! YOU'RE SAFE! OH THANK GOODNESS!" the tall skeleton hugged her in a way that Frisk wasn't used to, back to Sans...and letting the shorter skeleton see the crippling guilt that washed over her face.

The tears that began to well up as her hands gripped him tightly.

So small...so tiny, how were so many monsters afraid of a child like this?

And then she began to cry, loud heavy bawling with tears that soaked Papyrus' scarf.

Yet the tall would-be guard wasn't phased and instead sat on the couch, holding the human he was supposed to turn over to Undyne closely.

"shhh...shhh...it's okay...let it out...don't hold it in. Cry Tiny Human"

His brother's nasal voice sounded so...comforting, there was an honesty there that Sans couldn't match, a purity that made Sans feel filthy by comparison.

The way he held Frisk, as if he had no doubts of what to do, no second question.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Frisk wailed in despair, "I-I-"

"No" Papyrus stated firmly and pulled Frisk down to his lap, to look up at the mu ch taller skeleton.

"Listen here Human...you didn't hurt me. You didn't harm me in any way. Shhhh...shhh...let me finish."

He pressed one gloved hand to her lips as Frisk tried to protest.

"You didn't harm me...and even if you did in some...other life or something, the 'me' of that life would still say the same thing.

I forgive you.

You're a good girl, you're a good human...and I am proud of you"

Frisk curled up slightly and began to sob again, as Papyrus pulled her up against his chest, his gaze travelling up to his brother.

The younger skeleton seemed to age before Sans' eyes, as if there was a massive invisible weight on his shoulders, a great sadness not because of, but for Frisk.

"Good girl...you're a good girl" he repeated soothingly, petting her back.

Sans gave his brother a sad smile, and rubbed his head. His brother was so good, how did he get like that? Sans looked at Frisk sadly, and knew that she felt bad, hell he felt guilt eating at his twenty-four seven. He didn't interrupt their comfort time together, they needed it.

eventually, Frisk had stopped crying..but she looked exhausted, spent and empty.

"Brother...there is some hot chocolate inside, can you make some up and bring it out? Maybe we can watch one of Mmettaton's movies together"

"Sure thing bro!" Sans said, walking towards the kitchen. He dug around and made three cups and carried them out carefully. He remembered what future Grillby said about Paps and Metta, but he wasn't going to think about that right now.

He also spied some sandwiches Papyrus had been making...no spaghetti (thank god)

So...that was a relief if nothing else.

Frisk sniffled now and then and looked down at her feet, it was hard for her to stay focused on the movie.

All of this made the little girl tired...and slowly she began to fall asleep until she was curled up against Papyrus legs

Sans smiled and took a sip of his drink. Feeling it move down to his chest felt nice. Magic and all that, he relaxed in to the couch and sighed. He looked down at Frisk and reached up petting her head gently.

Papyrus kept looking down at her...there was sadness in his eyes...

Eventually he stood and gently placed Frisk's head on the pillow, and left the room to stare out the window in the kitchen

Sans Instantly got worried, he kept staring at Papyrus and downed the rest of his hot chocolate. He felt like he was going to need it for this conversation. He stood up and brought his cup to the kitchen.

"What's bugging you bro?"

"...Who would hurt a child?" Papyrus asked softly after an agonizing silence,

"Who would...torture them like that?" The younger skelebrother turned to face Sans with a desperation in his eyes, a need to understand that Sans hadn't seen since Papyrus was a babybones.

"I don't understand Sans...why? Why would someone hurt her?"

Sans slumped and felt guilt hit him like a train. He rubbed his hands together, trying to get rid of the unseen memories.

"I-I don't know Paps...I don't like telling you this. But not everyone...is as kind as you are. Sometimes they...can be bad. But you shouldn't let them change your way of thinking. Because really...you make people like Frisk better. You make them see good in the world, when...all they know is bad." Sans said, giving his brother a sad look. Of course he was included in that statement. Paps really was the only thing that kept him going sometimes.

"I...Sans?" he sighed and turned to look out the window

"The people who hurt her...I don't think they can be good people. "

Sans winced hard and a hand went to his chest, gripping his jacket.

"O-oh?" Sans asked shakily.

"...they branded her, tortured her they...they..." he pinched his nose arch

"...They raped her Sans...I don't..how could they?"

Sans swallowed hard, and moved opening the fridge. He pulled out some ketchup and shakily opened it.

"I-I know Paps...like I said...sometimes others are just...bad." He whispered. He had always felt like a bad monster when compared to Papyrus. So to hear him say it out loud, even though he didn't know he was...it hurt Sans. If his brother knew...he would hate him. Sans felt his eyes watering up, but rubbed away any tears roughly.

"Sans..."

Papyrus put a hand on his shoulder

"...You're not a bad monster Sans, you're good"

"...Thanks Pap...I'm glad...you think that..." Sans muttered.

But Papyrus didn't know about Sans. He only knew his joking side. He lied to his little brother, like he lied to everyone else. Sans shakily took a swig of ketchup and put the lid back on.

"Just remember one thing Brother" he turned to leave the room but paused at the doorway

"She forgave you, and I forgive you too. I can't say I wouldn't have done the same" he then left the shell-shocked Sans in the kitchen

Sans jerked to a stop, his large eyes flicking after his brother. He instantly followed him and stared at him, with a blank look on his face.

"...Paps...I have had a bad couple of...days...let's go with days. So...I need you to be honest with me. Are you talking about...what I think you are talking about? Please...tell me" Sans said shakily.

Papyrus gently scooted Frisk to lay on his lap.

"You talk in your sleep. And scream. After your little talk about 'alternate timelines' I put the rest together"

Sans stood there shaking a bit. His brother knew...his brother knew more then he thought. He winced as things flashed through his mind of all the things he could of screamed out in his sleep. He took a step back and then moved into the kitchen.

there was ketchup in there, but it was special...it had alcohol in it, real alcohol, not just the ketchup itself.

He shouldn't be getting drunk.

But since when did that ever stop him?

Sans hesitated trying to process all of this.

He popped the top and took a swig.

He just wanted to feel the burn of it first. He rubbed his face and took a deep breath. "...I'm...I need to step out!" Sans called out from the kitchen. He couldn't look at his brother right now. Wait..he said he would of done the same...Sans looked back at the living room and stared for a second. He couldn't even imagine Papyrus angry, well to the point of hurting another.

Papyrus made a 'shushing' noise from the couch, but nodded, and pulled a blanket up over Frisk, who yawned and mumbled a single name

"Saans..."

Sans paused and looked down at Frisk. If he ran away again, then everything he just said outside was a lie. He felt himself close the ketchup bottle, and place it back in the fridge. Papyrus said that he forgave him, and Frisk did as well. He rubbed a bony hand over his skull and let out a long sigh.

He shifted and moved towards the couch, not able to look at his brother.

"...Thanks...for telling me. But...I really wish you didn't know." Sans muttered.

"Why?" Papyrus asked quietly, as Frisk's legs were lifted so Sans could sit under them, providing her legs and feet with a cushion,

"Are you so scared that I would reject you brother?"

"Because I didn't want you to know what a...beast I am. I couldn't handle you knowing...that I am a liar. You are such a good person bro, I look up to you. I...wish I could see others like you do." Sans muttered. He pat Frisk's legs, glad she was warm.

"You're not a beast Sans" Papyrus scolded quietly, "The...things who did this to her, they are beasts. You are not...you're a good man Sans...but we shouldn't talk about Frisk like this...not right now."

what if she woke up?

"Yeah, sorry. But she's a good kid. She's part of our family now, and I'm going to protect her." Sans said, smiling gently.

Papyrus nodded and they finished watching the show, while Frisk slept safely in their embrace...no nightmares, no night terrors. Just quiet sleeping in the laps of the skeleton brothers.

Then it was off to bed, a good night's sleep and then tomorrow they could have some fun around Snowdin before taking her back to Grillby, a good day...a long day.

Hopefully.

Sans hugged Frisk close and grinned at Papyrus. "So, she sleeping with you bro? I need to read you both a bed time story."

He nodded

"Yes, shall we?" he scooped Frisk into his arms and carried her upstairs...oh no, pajamas...the scars!

Removing her clothes, Papyrus stared at the scars, his knuckles popping as he clenched his fist.

The tall skeleton needed this...he needed to see these scars...to remind him and yet...that suffering, that pain etched into her skin, he wanted it gone, to wipe it away.

HIs eyes lit up with green light as he reached out, hoping to heal at least some of it...

What they saw in response however would shock Papyrus to the core, while disturbing Sans to the center of his being.

Frisk's eyes shot open and she...she moaned. Her eyes rolling up into her head, drool running from her mouth, and her limbs began to twitch...her legs spreading in some kind of trained response.

Sans had seen drug addicts before, drugs were not uncommon down were different from human drugs, but the responses were the same.

Papyrus' breathing became uneven, ragged and he yanked his hand away as if he had been burned, while Frisk continued to whimper in raw need.

IS this what those sick fucks did? Drug her then...rape her?

As much as the small skeleton tried to rip those images from his head, he couldn't, and Papyrus looked so...broken at w hat he had just experienced, shaking and trembling; horrified for the little girl, he wrapped her up in his arms, and cracked a broken sob of despair.

Sans walked up hesitantly and put a hand on Papyrus's back.

"H-hey...why dont...you let me get her dressed. And you can get the bed and book ready. " Sans whispered. He rubbed Papyrus's back and sighed gently.

"I know this is bad bro, I know this is upsetting. But we are going to take care of her. And we are going to give her a much better life." Sans said, reaching up and running his fingers through Frisk's hair.

"Y-Yeah...w...we can...we can fix this..." Papyrus didn't sound so sure of himself, helping Frisk into her clothes.

It took several minutes for the strange magic-induced haze to wash from Frisk's system, and during that time she stumbled around making pathetic mewling noises that just tore the skeleton brothers up inside, she kept trying to kneel in front of them or roll onto all fours.

Papyrus looked so...broken by the time the magic wore off.

"thank you" Frisk groaned, "That felt so good, in my tummy"

Those words made Papyrus flinch and Sans felt anger bubbling up inside of him, a black rage that he had to wrestle back down.

"Yeah...sure Frisk" Papyrus responded in a hollow, broken voice as he helped her into bed and she snuggled up against him, looking relieved.

God...what if she asked for it again?

Papyrus' arms closed around Frisk in a protective embrace, bones rattling quietly, as emotions played silently over Papyrus face.

It was horrifying for Sans to see; his brother's innocence cracking as they both got a very, very good and frankly unwanted glimpse into what the little human had endured at the hands of those who should have cared for her.

It made Sans wish he was back in that forest...blasting away with gaster blasters, and it took all the strength the short skeleton could muster just to keep those destructive feelings down, to keep his eye from burning with azure magic and scaring little Frisk.

Sans took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. He moved into the room and retrieved the book to read to them.

"So...you two ready for a bed time story?" Sans asked, trying to sound calm. He sat down on the side of the bed, opening the book.

 **End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5 Bad Decisions

**FIRETALE**

 **an AU created by Licorice and co-created by Jade Hyena.**

 **Input, ideas and just all round good person: Akumokagetsu**

 **Please read his AU: "Do You Believe That Everyone Can Be A Good Person?"**

"The fluffy bunny?" the taller skeleton asked hopefully

"The fluffy bunny" sans repeated chuckling. He settled down and started to read to them gently. He let his mind get pulled into this moment, wanting to let all the bad stay away for a moment.

Frisk was still drooling, and Papyrus wiped it away, looking sadly at Sans, but gave a nod.

Her first bed time story likely.

Sans sent him a sad smile and kept going till the very end of the book. He closed it with a gentle snap, and reached out petting Frisk's head.

"Good night kiddo, good night bro." Sans said, standing up.

Frisk was fast asleep, and Papyrus was soon behind, leaving Sans alone with his greatest enemy.

His own thoughts.

Sans stared down at them for a long moment. After reading himself. He stood up and put the book away, then headed out towards the hallway. He gently closed the door, and dug into his pockets pulling out his cigarettes. He moved forwards, walking into a shortcut. He landed outside, taking out a cigarette.

"This is a messed up situation," Sans muttered as he started to take a long drag.

it was a long night alone with his thoughts...his encroaching thoughts.

Inevitably they went back to one of two things...either Frisk's back and her intricate story of abuse and how she tried to 'repay' Grillby for his kindness with sex...oh god what if she tried it with him...or Papyrus?

The other was that damn hall...even being forgiven couldn't scrub the images of that hall from his mind.

He sighed and blew out a puff of smoke, leaning against Grillby's bar. He was outside, wondering if it would be wise to share his thoughts again. He felt like doing so would be wrong. He rubbed his face and took another drag of his cig.

"She decided to stay the night?"

Grillby exited the bar and joined Sans, looking down at the smaller Skeleton

Sans jumped and looked up at Grillby.

"Yeah...she fell asleep with pap. Read them a bed time story." Sans muttered. He reached down and took out another cigarette, holding it up to Grillby.

"Want one?" Sans asked softly. He seemed drained, and couldn't be bothered by thinking of shirtless Grillby...even though it flashed into his mind.

Grillby accepted it and lit it with a finger, before taking a long drag.

"...What are we doing Sans? We have a badly screwed up kid and neither of us seem to be able to make good decisions regarding her"

Sans chuckled and rubbed his forehead.

"Frankly...I'm scared to make any decisions about her. I haven't exactly been making good choices these past couple rounds." Sans said, looking up at his friend. He felt his face flush and looked away. Damn it sans.

"...The only other option is to let her make her own decisions, and after all, she's been through I don't think that's a good idea" Grillby admonished

"Or..." Sans said softly. "Or...we could support her. I don't think she's had that before...someone that cares enough to listen." Sans said, blowing out more smoke.

"She still needs a parent. I've screwed up a lot...but I'm still going to try and be the best dad I can to her. Besides...she makes Fuku happy. Makes Papyrus happy too."

Actually she made papyrus cry, but that was more incidental and Sans had to begrudgingly admit, not her fault.

Fuku was in the dark about all of this, somehow, and Grillby was trying to keep it that way for as long as possible

Sans looked up at him and gave him the kindest look he had given anyone in a long time. "You do, I think you are a great dad. I think when I was taking care of papyrus I would always take pointers from you. Fuku is a wonderful person, as is papyrus. I have no idea how he turned out so good with me flailing around. But I would like to think you helped me with that." Sans said gently.

Grillby chuckled and rubbed the skeleton's head.

"Don't sell yourself short Sans; you raised your brother with love and care, you shaped him into who he is now. Isn't he proof that you're good too?"

Sans blushed at the contact and shrugged a little.

"I-I guess so, thanks Grillby. You always make me feel better." Sans said giving him a soft smile.

"It's what I'm here for Marshmallow"

he leaned back and took another drag.

They couldn't do this, they had different lives, very different lives...

At the nickname, he blushed and looked away.

"Well thanks...hot stuff...wait...ugh" sans said before sighing and rubbing his face, "Looks like my nickname machine has run out of spark." Sans joked.

"Hot Stuff eh?" Grillby smirked and let out another breath of smoke, "Well, I don't' mind that. What about Firefly, do you have a nickname for her?"

Sans took another mouthful of nicotine,

"Well, I like Paps calling her baby bones. So I might start doing that. Lately, I have just called her kiddo. But I'm sure when she gets comfortable around me I'll think of something silly."

Sans said, his face beat blue from blushing. Damn it, Grillby liked that name! Sans took a long drag of his cig, trying not to stare at his friend. What the he'll was wrong with him! Grillby might have kissed him just to fuck with him in that vision. He did bust into his room, and assault him with a pillow after all.

"...So...what made me a jerk in your little peek in the future?"

Sans tasted cinnamon

Sans coughed and looked up at Grillby blushing brightly.

"Nothing...just...t-teasing about the future." Sans said quickly. Well, that wasn't a lie, the stupid jerk did tease him. Sans looked away, feeling like Grillby would know if he looked him right in the eyes.

"I teased you about the future, and so you broke into my room in the middle of the night, wearing one slipper and beat me with a pillow." Grillby raised an eyebrow and frowned at Sans incredulously, "You're going to have to do better than that marshmallow"

Sans coughed again and shrugged.

"WELL LOOK AT THE TIME!" He said flicking his finished cig into the snow, "I best go pretend to get some sleep! NIGHT!" Sans tried, leaning to the side to fall into a short cut to his bedroom.

he was yanked back by Grillby, who glowered

"Talk Sans"

Sans felt his short cut close and he looked up at him with large eyes.

"...I-I...dont know if you were messing with me or not! I don't want to say and then..." He paused, he didn't want to say...and jinx it. He realized that he might actually...want that...that cinnamon kiss...

"I can't tell you yet..." the skeleton finally admitted quietly.

He studied the young skeleton before him, then released him.

"...Alright, Sans, I trust you, but don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Haa...i don't know! I'm really good at doing stupid stuff." Sans laughed awkwardly. His face was still blue in his blush. He didn't want to say something that would mess up their friendship. But when Grillby got rough just then... Sans had to look away trying to keep his dirty thoughts to himself. Damn..he felt his sins crawling up his back.

"Alright, you head on home then, I need to get some rest for tomorrow, and bring my daughter back will ya? Fuku and I are getting lonely without her"

he rubbed Sans' head

"See you tomorrow Marshmallow"

Sans looked up at Grillby, stars forming inside his eyes. He was blushing and he didn't notice leaning into the other's touch.

"Y-Yeah can do...hot stuff," Sans said.

Grillby grinned and disappeared back inside the house

Sans turned and bonked his head on the wall, trying to stop his blush. When he woke up in the future from that vision he was going to beat the shit out of Grillby. This was so embarrassing! He turned and looked out at the snow, and sighed.

Papyrus was awake, looking at the wall when Sans came in, stroking Frisk's head.

She was shaking, crying quietly.

"...Nightmare." Papyrus stated softly, "I tried to wake her up but I can't...I don't think it's about you brother."

That may have been worse.

This...creature, these CREATURES who abused and tortured Frisk, they were faceless ghosts. Sans couldn't fight them, he couldn't hurt them, he could only sit there and watch helplessly as his little girl (wait, when did he start thinking of her as 'his'?) suffered their invisible torments.

Curling up tighter, moaning softly, and making...noises. The kind of noises no kid should ever make, and the begging...God.

Broken sentences, incomplete thoughts...just pleading, PLEADING for mercy...promising to be a good girl.

And the entire time, Papyrus just held her, unable to help her, unable to banish those shadows away, these phantoms who continued to haunt her

Sans moved over to them, sitting down on the bed by them. He reached out and put a hand on her head and leaned down to whisper.

"Hey kiddo...do you think I would let these disgusting beasts touch you?" Sans whispered in a dark voice, "I am going to protect you remember? Papyrus, Grillby, and Fuku, they care about you so much. Keep your head up kid, because someone really cares about you." Sans finished, pushing some hair out of her face. He kept petting her head and watching her sadly.

He didn't know if she could hear him or not...but he prayed that in that private hell that she could, that somehow it would cut through it all and reach the trembling, shaking little girl.

Eventually, Frisk's shifting grew and finally stopped, allowing the petite waitress to hopefully get some form of sleep.

Papyrus looked exhausted and just...hurting, like someone had pulled him apart and put him back together not-quite-right.

"...It hurts to see her like that Sans"

He could hear the weight in the younger skeleton's voice,

"It hurts so much...what kind of guard am I, if I can't make one little kid smile?" the despair in Papyrus' voice just broke Sans apart, all that raw pain that he never wanted to hear from his younger brother.

"Papyrus, you give her more hope than I think any of us. You let her see good in this world. That's why me and Grillby brought her over. Because you have a way of making someone feel special." Sans said, reaching out and putting his hand on Papyrus's head, "I love you papyrus, you make living in this dark place worth waking up each morning."

Papyrus looked up at his brother and nodded.

"Get some sleep Sans...tomorrow I hope I can give you both a day worth smiling for"

The tall skeleton cuddled Frisk and closed his own eyes.

"Goodnight brother"

"Good night Papyrus." Sans said softly.

He shifted up and left the room again. He walked to his room and pushed his door opened lazily. His bony fingers pulled off his jacket, and he fell face first into his bed with a thump.

He didn't sleep that night; hard to say if that was a good thing or a bad thing...no judgment hall, no visions of the future.

Just...oblivion.

It was almost too bad when he was awoken by the smell of pancakes, yet Papyrus didn't show up to force him out of bed, just letting the eldest sibling sleep, as long as he needed

Sans lay there and stared at the wall by his bed for awhile. He could hear rattling from the kitchen as pap moved about. But other that it was silent. He sighed and pushed himself up to sit on his bed. He looked down at his knees and rubbed a bony finger over one absently.

"how are you, my son?"

Gaster lurked in the shadows, watching Sans, face frozen in an eternal grin

Sans jumped and looked over at him.

"O-oh Hey dad, I'm...I have no idea." Sans admitted with a painful chuckle.

Gaster tilted his head,

"What is bothering you?"

"So much I do t even know where to begin. The kid...is so messed up. Papyrus is seeing things that I never wanted him to see and he might be losing it. My friend kissed me in a vision and I think I'm crushing on him. I have to go chase down a supposedly bloodthirsty kid in the ruins. And I might have a drinking problem by the time this is all done. So yeah I can't pick. "

Sans grumbled rubbing his head grinning awkwardly.

"Ah...you mean Chara Dreemurr" He chose THAT to focus on, Sans wasn't sure what to make of that.

So why, of the entire prickly cactus of issues, did he choose to focus on that?

"So I guess I need to go do that huh?" Sans said, before falling back onto the bed. He kept his eyes on his dad though, not wanting him to vanish randomly.

"Chara died trying to free the humans...she's a very angry child, full of determination. Too much determination. Her body was laid to rest under the flowers, and then Alphys sprayed the flowers with DT.

Too much is not good for a monster...but it's equally terrible for a human"

"Hmm...I hope she is willing to hear us out then. But if she is an angry child, I have a feeling she's going to hate me." Sans muttered

"She needs a body...but she is connected to Frisk...they look the same, and I don't know why. The moment they are near each other, Chara is drawn into your human.

Her current body is degraded as well, decomposing but still held in a semi-dead, semi-alive state" Gaster explained, earning a disbelieving stare from Sans,

"...So how the heck am I going to get her, her own body?" the short skeleton demanded, looking at him incredulously

"Hmmm...this creates a problem. Her spirit needs a vessel and needs to be bled of DT. Bring your human, they will merge once more, then her old body may be repaired in an unkind way" Gaster continued, oblivious to Sans' growing agitation.

"Unkind? I don't want to hurt the kid...but would pushing them together...make it start up again?" Sans asked, suddenly realizing that might be bad.

"...It might" the former royal scientist admitted, "I have a theory. Repairing her body could be possible, using Dust, Magic, and Determination..."

Sans nodded and sighed.

"Ok, so...you want me to bring her to the lab," Sans said. It wasn't really a question. He just knew it had to be done. He hadn't been back to the lab, not since...Dad.

"If you can, but she is a very angry girl. My time in this world grows short my son...I must return to the void"

"...Ok, I will do it. Love yeah...dad.." Sans said, giving him a sad look. He hated when his dad left.

"I love you too, son"

He disappeared once more into the darkness.

Moments later, there was a sound of someone knocking on Sans' door

Sans sat up and rubbed his face. "...come in..." Sans called out. He shifted to lean back against the wall. He looked down rubbing his exposed arm.

it was his brother, Papyrus.

"Are...my brother, are you alright?" he asked softly, "You look depressed"

"...Nah bro...just woke up." Sans said, his eyes moving back to where his dad had stood. He didn't know If papyrus had been listening, but didn't know if asking was a good idea.

"Alright" he nodded, "Well we made pancakes, would you like to join us?"

Sans' head whipped over to the alarm clock and his eye sockets widened in surprise; it was indeed morning. When the hell did that happen?

"That sounds awesome" Sans agreed, shifting out of the bed. He picked up his jacket and threw it over his shoulder. He pushed his feet into his slippers and started to walk towards the door yawning and rubbing his head.

"Food sounds good," Sans agreed, he couldn't stop himself from looking back one more time to where his dad had been before closing the door.

The little one was barely eating, she looked...unwell, her body sweaty and her fingers tracing her stomach.

"Sans...my tummy hurts"

She looked at him confused and moved petting her head gently.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Sans said, sitting down by her.

"My tummy..." she held her tummy tightly, tears welling in her soft brown eyes,

"it hurts so much..."

She looked up hopefully...hoping he would heal her

Sans gave her a worried look, then looked back at papyrus. He knew healing her would really cause that reaction that they all feared. He looked back at her, giving her a critical look. "What does it feel like kiddo?"Sans asked reaching out to touch her belly

"it hurts...it hurts...it hurts so much like my tummy is on fire. Please, Sans...I-I'll be good. I'll be a good girl, please Sans...I need it"

Sans winced and carefully shifted her out of her chair. He didn't want to use healing magic... He pulled her into his lap and very carefully started to pour magic against her belly. He didn't do a lot, jut enough.

The moaning began, a gentle sound and her eyes rolled into her head, drool running from her mouth, a soft panting sound as the magic went to work and her relief was palpable.

Papyrus looked sad but didn't do anything to stop them.

"I...I hope...I hope this helps her"

Sans felt like a dirt sack of bones and looked away. He kept the magic up though, wanting her to get better. But this was killing him, and he didn't know what else to do.

He suddenly felt a strange drain on his body, an exhaustion sweeping over him, forcing him to stop, as Frisk all but purred.

"Oh thank you, Sans, thank you so much" she shifted, sitting in his lap with her face on his chest, sighing in relief

Sans looked down at her surprised and was breathing hard. He felt so off now and looked at her confused. He shifted, with trouble, up and held her face gently.

"...Did...you just..." Sans asked, looking worried.

"Thank you, Sans..."

Papyrus interjected suddenly,

"L-Let's have something to eat!" and he put down some pancakes, they smelled delicious

Frisk turned happily and began to eat.

He didn't smell anything strange...he didn't think

He tilted his head, trying to understand what she just did. Did she suck some of his powers up? That wasn't good...

"Yeah...let's eat," Sans muttered, keeping Frisk in his lap. He shifted so he could eat as well, and didn't say anything else on the matter.

After a meal she was ready to play outside with papyrus...but they also had to deal with Chara.

Grillby would want to be there, this was his kid after all

Sans walked behind them with his hands in his pockets. He had a smile on his face. But his eyes were full of worry.

Papyrus had frisk run through his puzzles.

her progress was slow but she never complained, always wearing a joyous smile as she tried her best to make him happy, puzzle after puzzle; devoting her entire attention to each one.

How the hell was this the same kind who had brutally murdered half of the underground?

After watching for a moment he looked back towards Snowdin. He needed to get Grillby, but didn't know if they would want to go right now.

the pair were having fun, it was a sort of innocent fun...

Sans nodded, he needed to get this done. "Hey...I'll be right back. I'm going to go pick up your dad ok Kiddo?" Sans said, smiling at them.

"Okay sans" she nodded, hopping from foot to foot

Sans chuckled and turned walking off behind a tree. He went through a short cut and walked up to lean on the bar looking for Grillby.

Grillby was busy as hell, the bar was overwhelmed for some reason.

"Sans!" he called when he saw his friend, "Get Frisk back here, .I need her help!"

Sans looked surprised before he sighed.

"Sure thing hot stuff...be right bac," Sans responded, pushing away from the into a short cut, then flew up out of the ground to land on his feet where he had just left from.

"Hey Kiddo! Dad said he really needs your help." sans said looking up.

without skipping a beat she turned and raced off towards home, her little boots leaving small footprints in the snow behind her as she raced all the way back to Grillby's.

"Umm...should we go with her?"

"Yeah, maybe we could help." Sans said grinning. Knowing he was just going to sit there and drink ketchup. He moved walking after her, not really up to running.

By the time they arrived they saw the two girls blurring about the bar, but there was a little sign at two of the stools that said:

"reserved for Marshmallows"

Sans felt his whole face turn blue and he sent a look to Grillby. He walked and sat down on his stool and couldn't look back at him. He leaned on the counter and looked over at the kids taking them in.

After ten minutes of Frisk busing tables, the entire bar went eerily silent.

Heads turned to see the Captain of the Royal Guard, standing stoically at the doorway.

She stared right ta the tiny human, then slowly...ever so slowly...walked to a table and sat.

Frisk swallowed hard, her mind replaying her death over...and over.

Trembling slightly, she walked over and offered a menu...Undyne took it. She looked it over and ordered a burger, fries and a drink, and Frisk left to get the items.

"...Let's go talk to her brother" whispered Papyrus

Sans was smiling, but his eyes were dark. He shifted up off of the stool and turned walking towards the table. "Hey fish stick, hows it going?" Sans asked, smiling more.

"Punk" she growled, "Why didn't either of you try and grab the human, hmmm?"

"I did, but she was bringing me my order. And you know you got to be nice to the waitress." Sans responded, his smile still in place. When he said nice it changed in tone and it tilted his head a little bit staring at her.

"I-"

She stopped as Frisk approached, holding a plate of food and a milkshake; strawberry.

"I-I made it large, Daddy said it was okay..."

Sans felt an alien surge of jealousy at the 'Daddy' remark

Undyne stared her jaw falling open

"Ummm...thank you..."

This entire experience was rattling her view of humans, and the way Frisk smiled up at her, so bright and cheery made Undyne even more uncertain.

"So...ugh...how old are ya, punk?" Undyne demanded in her usual gruff nature.

"Eight...I'm going to be nine soon."

Her fist tightened

"Well...ummm...th-that's good...thanks for the food"

"You're welcome" Frisk gave the most adorable curtsy then scurried off as sound slowly picked back up in the bar

He looked away but didn't say anything about it. He looked up at Papyrus wondering how he was reacting to this. He was trying REALLY hard not to replay Undyne killing the kid over and over again.

He was, naturally, failing.

The day wore on, as Frisk worked her little tail off, rushing around the room with her sister, taking occasional breaks at the bar, drinking milk or juice, but soon hopping back to it.

"Everyone here likes her..." Undyne noted, nursing a whisky, "Why?"

"Well she's Frisk!" Papyrus stated as if was obvious, "She's the nicest human ever!"

Sans felt his sins crawling up his back

Sans was leaning against the table, watching everyone move around. He really didn't want any trouble today. He was tired after healing Frisk.

As the day wound down, Grillby suggested that Frisk show Undyne her room, naturally Sans wasn't comfortable with the person who had murdered the tiny human being alone with them, so followed.

Papyrus stayed downstairs with Grillby and Fuku, doing his best to help clean up.

Undyne was blown away by what she saw, a a converted storage room lacking in decorations, but Frisk loved it. It was the first time she had her own room, a fact that Sans had to file away for later; that small reveal made many questions.

"I...I need to think..." Undyne eventually admitted and went downstairs to talk to Grillby and Papyrus.

Things seemed to be going well...Undyne was backing down, or at least thinking and Grillby was happy.

That all came to a crashing halt when Frisk called out 'Saaans...'

The short skeleton didn't like her tone, there was an anxiousness in it, a frightened quality to it.

Frisk was standing in the hall in just her shirt, her fingers clenching.

"Y-You've been so nice to me...so super nice, even after I did so many bad things to you and your friends" she looked down at her feet, "I wanted to thank you...because you're so nice"

Her shirt hit the ground,

"Don't worry..." she walked to the skeleton and knelt, "I know how to thank you...they taught me well"

it was then that a loud: "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Undyne...she was standing at the stairs landing, staring at what was unfolding before her, horror in her eye

Sans was staring down at the kid in shock and fear. He took a step away and put a hand to his chest, the sheer brutal WRONGNESS of the situation hammering against him.

"Kiddo..." He had started, before undyne screamed. Sans looked back at her looking scared. He was sweating and reached up to rub his head.

"No kiddo...you don't need to do that." Sans begged, shifting and taking off his jacket, he felt his chest tightening and knew he was going to have a panic attack.

His bones were rattling violently, rage and dark feelings filling his belly, his soul feeling just...offended wasn't even close to encompasing his rage. His horrible...burning hatred for the beasts who trained a LITTLE KID to do this.

He threw the jacket around her, feeling freaked out.

"GRILLBY!" Sans screamed.

Frisk was looking terrified as Grillby flew up the stairs

"what happened?" he demanded, looking about, his eyes tracing to frisk and her clothes, and sans' coat...and then frisk began to cry

"Oh, firefly..." Grillby's voice filled despair as he moved up next to her and wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl, blubbering out apologies.

"Oh little flame...i'm so sorry..."

Undyne was shaking.

Frisk was crying, trembling in terror and shame.

"Sans. Downstairs. Now. You have some explaining to do"

Sans was clutching his chest and couldn't look away from Frisk and Grillby.

"...Don't worry kiddo...everything is ok.." Sans promised in a cracking voice, before shakily pushing away from the wall and moving towards the stairs. He followed Undyne down the stairs, digging around in his pockets and pulling out his cigarettes with a rattling hand.

They got outside, and Undyne looked at Sans.

"...I want one."

she was shaking, hard, clutching her arms while she stared at the snow with a look completely uncomprehending.

Sans handed one over, without even thinking about it. He flicked his lighter on and held it up for her so she could light up her cig. After she was done he lit his own and took a long drag of it. It was silent out here, all but the wind. Sans stared for a long moment, trying to get that image out of his head. Of her walking up offering herself to him. He winced again and rubbed his face tiredly.

"That kid...has been sold and bought by grown-ups." Sans started, not wanting to think about how deep it went.

"She has had...grown ups...u-use her in rather disgusting ways. They have beaten her, branded her, and most likely much more that I don't even want to think about. Fuku found her in a sack and shackles laying in a puddle of mud and brought her here to Grillby's. He has adopted her, and that is his kid. She...sometimes...tried to repay others...with...herself...if that makes sense." The skeleton muttered, trying to not think about it, but it was impossible not to as he tried to explain this entire hideous situation to the captain of the guard.

"But we are trying to teach her that you shouldn't have to do that, that what they did to her was wrong," Sans whispered. He took another drag of his cig and held it for a moment. He didn't know what he was thinking at the moment, his mind was going so fast. After a long moment, he blew the smoke out and watched it slowly vanish in front of him.

"We are protecting that kid Undyne...and believe it or not, me being a lazy bones and all. I will fight to keep her safe, no matter what." Sans said, he didn't sound mad, or accusing. He just wanted her to know.

"Papyrus looks up to you, and I respect you for giving monsters hope. I know that you...will think this over. Shes a good kid fish stick, she's just lost...like the rest of us down here." Sans muttered, taking another drag of his cig. The end lit up, showing the hollow parts of his eyes sockets. He felt old thinking about all of this stuff. Wondering how it was all going to end up. He just needed to hold on a little longer...he was used to saying that to himself at least. Just hold on a little longer...and everything would start over again.

How many times had he said that to himself while dealing with this kid. How long had he said that, hoping that he would see Papyrus again? He had lost track, had it been a year that he had been going through the same couple of days? Who knew, it all mashed together. He did know that he wasn't going to let this kid...This new chance slip through his bony fingers. He was going to protect the kid like he should have been doing in the first damn place.

Going back in, they found Frisk resting in Grillby's arms, her cheeks puffy and eyes red, Fuku was wrenching her hands, watching.

"Why won't anyone tell me what's going on?" She demanded in frustration.

Undyne, however, moved up the stairs and looked at the kid, then knelt and offered her eyes, eyepatch pulled away from her face so that little Frisk could see the gentleness in her eyes.

Sniffling, Frisk ran into her arms, and Undyne wrapped them around the tiny human.

"...You're a good kid" she murmured, "I won't hurt you...don't worry. That wouldn't be heroic"

Just like that, Frisk had gained a new ally.

Sans stood there, holding his cigarette. The smoke gently rising from it. He lifted it up and took another hit, knowing he would need another one later. He sent Grillby a really sad look, before leaning against the bar.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Fuku stomped her foot, " I WANT AN ANSWER!"

Sans looked at her and took a drag from his cig. "That would be something you and your dad would need to talk about. And in private." Sans muttered, looking very tired.

She huffed and forced a bottle of ketchup into sans' arms

He looked surprised before giving her a shaky smile.

"Thanks, Sparky..." He said, actually sounding happy. He was still...upset, if one felt like dramatically understating it, about what happened, his hand was still shaking. He sent Grillby another worried look and looked down at the bar Grillby nodded

"Fuku put your sister to bed, maybe MIss Undyne could help. I need to talk to the skelebros"

Frisk whimpered

"D-Daddy? I-I love you" she stammered in terror.

"Oh Firefly..." Grillby knelt and kissed her head,

"I love you too sweetie, you be good for MIss Undyne, alright?"

she nodded timidly and watched him go downstairs

"Night kiddo" sans called out, not wanting her to think he was mad at her. He shifted and put his head down on the bar, and just lay there for a moment.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" Grillby stated gently, "She hadn't done it for a while so I had hoped..."

Sans shook his head, and lifted it back up. "That isn't going to go away for awhile. It's going to take her a little bit, I'm sure...shes been trained..." Sans said, looking upset at saying that.

Grillby's body flared violently at the word trained.

"She's a person, a little kid..not an animal, not someone's pet." he growled, stewing in his own anger

"...I know, but to them she was a tool. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad." Sans apologized, his hand moving out to take the barkeeper's. He just did it, not really thinking. His friend was upset, he needed comfort.

"I knew I had upset her by my reaction and Undynes yelling. I knew you were the only one besides paps that could calm her down." Sans said giving him a sad smile. "You are her dad, and a damn good one." Sans finished.

"It's not you Sans' he gave his friend's hand a squeeze, "You and Papyrus make her happy, she's as much your kid as she is mine. I th ink she's just scared of hurting you"

Sans had a flash back to frisk sitting in his lap on that hill. He knew he blushed but couldn't help it. He nodded and tapped his ashes out in the ash tray on the bar. His hand still in Grillbys.

"Well...I'm glad that...you think so. Because I have gotten...rather protective of her." Sans muttered.

"That's good...she needs protectors...but i'm worried"

"Kids learn alot when they're young...i'm afraid her understanding of relationships may be...broken"

"Well...she has us now. So we can still teach her. She is smart, she can learn a lot from us." Sans said nodding his head as he took another drag from his cig.

Grillby gave a nod.

"we shouldn't be drinking" he took a shot of whisky

"Might not say that as you drink." Sans chuckled and leaned on the bar more. He was glad that his friend wasn't upset with him. He didn't know if Grillby would be mad after he called him. Sans put his cig out and sighed a little bit.

"I'm so happy undyne is going to protect her now...i didn't want to fight her. I'm to lazy for that." Sans said winking at him.

"Of course you are, you marshmallow" Grillby smirked, leaning against the counter

Sans chuckled and grinned up at him.

"What, hot stuff, you don't believe Me? You know I am a lazy bone." He joked, knowing Grillby knew how he was. But joking around was making him feel so much better. He was looking up at Grillby so happy, and taking the others face in.

"Oh I think you can be properly motivated"

This was wrong, this was so wrong; to be flirting with each other while frisk was devastated upstairs emotionally, but the stress was getting to them, they needed an outlet

"Oh, you think you know something that could get my bones moving?" Sans asked, chuckling. He knew frisk was upset. But he also knew that she had Fuku and Undyne with her at the moment.

Sans was blushing now, he wouldn't even hide it. He swallowed and just stared up at Grillby, almost excited. "I wouldn't mind you showing them to me one day then...because I don't believe you." Sans added to the end in a teasing way, "I think you are just blowing...hot air, hot stuff." Sans said grinning.

"Keep it up Marshmallow, and you're going to end up a cooked marshmallow..." his eyes bored into the skeleton, "maybe I'll make some smores"

"Awe, how sweet" sans said, tilting his head. "You got me melting in my seat over here." Sans chuckled. He gave Grillby a wink and leaned his head on his hand. This was fun, he didn't think Grillby would actually do this with him. He just thought his friend was messing with him in that vision. Hell he could be messing with him now.

Grillby stood, his flames flickering different colours, perhaps a side effect of the alcohol and he stumbled towards Sans, removing his tie as he did so.

"...Fuck it...if we're making bad decisions..." and he grabbed the Skeleton.

Twenty minutes later the two were snuggling on the ground, Sans was covered in sweat and Grillby was exhausted...and two had burned out their growing aggression, frustration and more personal needs together.

Sans had found Grillby to be a more dominant lover...one who took control, which suited the short skeleton just fine; being controlled and dominated meant he didn't have to worry about decisions, about choices.

He just had to let the tall fire elemental take control...and ravish him.

Afterwards they snuggled together, breathing hard and heavy, covered in liquid magic as they recovered from the furious, completely inappropriate and yet undeniably unnecessary

"...Oh Gods above and below," the skeleton sighed, "Please tell me we will be doing that again the skeleton purred, going limp on top of the bar. His shirt had shifted up to expose his ribs during the thrusting. They were expanding each time be took a deep breath. His lower half slowly started to change back to normal and he made a pouting face feeling his bones move together with Grillby's seed between them.

"Ugh...I need a shower.." He grumbled, but didn't seem that upset about it.

Stress was relieved with pleasure and for a short time, both experienced relief from all the pent up frustration and tension...but they knew this was a temporary solution...one likely to repeat in the future.

"...Wait until frisk is asleep before you shower..."he warned, "I don't wanna explain this to her yet"

" I was going to go home, but sure...I'll wait." Sans said, giving him a rather smug grin. He seemed rather happy right now. He moved putting his arms behind his head and just went limp staring at the fire element.

"...You are such a jerk you know that...a very hot jerk." Sans said, chuckling.

"yeah? I'm also a jerk that just fucked you blue butt silly" he stated rather lewdly, that's when they heard a thump from upstairs'

Sans pushed himself up on his elbows again and huffed.

"Yeah well..." Sans started before looking up at the stairs. "...Give me my pants back...and a lot of napkins please." Sans muttered, almost pouting up at him.

Grillby smirked and handed over the requested items, looking far smugger than he had any right to be

Sans kept sending him little pouts as he shifted to clean himself up. He would make little yelping sounds as he moved and hearts would form in his eyes as he pant.

"Damn it, why did you have to be so rough." Sans muttered, but didn't sound upset about it at all. After cleaning up as much as he could he pulled his pants back on huffing. He carefully crawled down off the bar and jerked his jacket down around his front glaring up at the fire element.

"I'm going home to take a shower...b-bye..." Sans muttered, blushing blue again as he tried to figure out how to leave now. He stared up at Grillby looking annoyed but reached up grabbing his front pulling him down as hard as he could.

"I want another one of these..." Sans growled, attempting to kiss him as he stood on his tip toes.

Grillby leaned down to give the demanded kiss.

he tasted like cinnamon...delicious cinnamon.

Sans could probably never eat Toriel's pies again, or anything cinnamon without tasting Grillby, without feeling his body pressed against his-

IT WAS TIME TO GO HOME NOW!

Sans pulled back breathing hard and knew he was blushing like crazy again. He gripped the bottom of his jacket and pulled at it awkwardly as he just stared up at Grillby with small hearts in his eyes.

"...B-Bye then..." Sans muttered, leaning back into one of his short cuts. Damn it, he was hooked on cinnamon kisses and burning touches. Something he never thought would stop him in his tracks. He was a scientist for crying out loud! He knew this was just a release of chemicals! But it felt so good! NO! Bad Skele!

morning came about with Fuku looking...sad didn't even begin to cover it.

She had found out, really it was only a matter of time, so the bar was closed today as Grillby had to have a talk with his firstborn about the trials of the second.

 **End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6 Red Eyes in The Abyss

**FIRETALE**

 **an AU created by Licorice and co-created by Jade Hyena.**

 **Input, ideas and just all round good person: Akumokagetsu**

 **Please read his AU: "Do You Believe That Everyone Can Be A Good Person?"**

Fuku's shock turned to rage and hatred, her gorgeous emerald flames becoming polluted by ribbons of violet that launched themselves skyward, a dark and hateful colour that looked so alien in Fuku's warm green.

"Calm Fuku...it's okay," soothed Grillby gently, "I know...I know...now you see why I didn't want to tell you"

Fuku was struggling with it, the hatred, the pain...the rage, unable to form words...just shaking as her flames swirled upwards, splashing against the roof of the restaurant.

"I know baby...I know..." Grillby held her against his body, "Let it out..just let it out"

Eventually, Fuku broke and her flames cooled to sorrowful and sad whites as she hugged her father close.

"It's not fair," the teenaged fire elemental whispered, "it's not fair. She's such a sweet little girl, who would hurt her daddy? Who would hurt her?"

To this, Grillby could only shake his head,

"I don't know darling...some people see that beauty and gentleness and they want to possess it. They want to sully it and ruin it because they're vile and despicable creatures,"

Grillby gently broke the hug and looked down at his despairing eldest,

"That's why I need you...I need you to be there for her, protect her and love her. Be her big sister and protect her from things I don't see, build her back up with me. She is our little spark now, our family and she needs us to help build her back up."

The paternal fire elemental cupped his daughter's chin, ivory eyes glowing with love, and pride for both his children.

Fuku nodded, depression turning to determination.

"Alright Daddy...you can count on me."

The two got to work creating a nice breakfast with pancakes and just in time for Frisk to descend the stairs, yawning.

"Is everything okay?" the littlest member of the Fire family inquired timidly, to which Fuku just grinned and grabbed her.

"Everything's great sis, come on, it's time to eat!"

But...that's when Frisk's 'tummy pains' began...forcing her to be healed by Grillby and that took on a disturbing turn as they found her moaning, groaning and grinding, it only made Fuku even more depressed to see how...damaged her sister was, how broken she had become due to the cruel treatment of others.

In that moment, Fuku silently swore that nobody else would ever have a chance to harm her baby sister ever again: they'd be dust and ash before they had the chance.

Sans had stayed up all night in the skeleton brother's house, washing clothes and actually cleaned the house a little bit. He had a blush all over his face the whole time and couldn't stop thinking about what the hell he had done.

He was not going to be able to sit at the damn bar and pick on Grillby without his face turning blue, and he just let the other have his way with him! He was supposed to be stronger than that damn it! He did manage to pass out for three hours before he was up and talking to Papyrus about his plans for the day and heading towards Grillby's.

Upon arrival, he saw that the sign said 'closed' though it had come to be that 'closed' effectively meant 'closed to everyone but Sans', so he just quietly let himself in.

"Hey Grillbz what's...oh..." his normal grin turned strained at what he saw.

Frisk was napping in Fuku's arms, while Fuku looked distraught, an unfinished pancake meal on the table next to them along with a half full cup of chocolate milk.

"...Her stomach hurt" Grillby explained Grimly, offering Sans some ketchup, which the skeleton accepted with a grim expression and a sense of dread.

"So we healed it..."

"She did that to me yesterday...when you healed her...did she suck on your power?" the skeleton asked, looking up at the barkeeper critically.

"Yeah...like a baby from a bottle, her body was hungry for it...I don't know why but it left me drained and she made noises that..." he shook his head.

"Kids shouldn't make those noises Sans."

"Poor Frisk" Fuku hugged her close.

"...Fuku found out last night...she understand why I tried to hide it from her, even if she doesn't agree"

Sans looked confused for a moment before his eyes flicked towards Frisk.

"Her draining you isn't good. A human being able to drain a monster is one thing. But to be hungry for it, like she..." Sans looked down at her co confused and just stared for a long moment.

"what is it , ans? You have an idea?"

Sans kept staring down at her before moving over to the kid and Fuku. He bent Dow. And started searching her arms and legs before he sighed.

"She's acting like a drug addict..." Sans muttered. He looked back at Grillby worried,

"She has needle scars on her arms...and other places, i think...oh Gods, that's sick" Sans suddenly felt ill and his fingers rattled noisily against the ketchup bottle he held, rage battling against a disgusted, sick feeling he had in his non-existant stomach.

Fuku gripped her sister savagely, her body flaring with green and violet flames, that danced harmlessly across Frisk's body, though the little girl stirred slightly.

"Shhhh...shhh..." Sans said, looking at the pair despairingly,

"I know it's bad...but she has us now ok?" Sans tried to be optimistic but the words sounded hollow even to him.

In spite of his attempts, Fuku's furious look continued, the violet growing more intense as she clutched her sister, the fire starting to scorch frisk's fire resistant clothes.

Sans tensed and reached out carefully pulling frisk away.

"Fuku...look at what you are doing." Sans said, his voice firm. She wasn't exactly his kid...but he was fucking her dad. He had NO IDEA what that meant now. He clutched Frisk carefully and pat out anything that might burn her.

Friksk's clothes were singed but she seemed perfectly alright, in fact she whimpered when the heat was withdrawn, waking up.

"mm...morning..."

Sans relaxed and sighed, hugging her gently. "Good morning kiddo." Sans replied.

she giggled and sat up in Sans' arms, while Fuku took several calming breaths, the violet fire snuffing out and replaced for her normal calm green.

"Good morning Saaaans" she drew his name out playfully, "I feel so good!" Grillby looked sick at her playful almost drunken drawl, made only worse by her words. He wanted her to feel good, but no tlike that..not because he was feeding her addiction.

"...I'll bet you do" Sans managed, petting her head. He stood up and hugged her close as he looked back at Grillby

Grillby grimaced, the fire around his hands snapping violently, but fortunately Frisk didn't seem to notice.

"But...how about we get you changed into some clothes, and then finish breakfast huh?" Sans suggested. He was trying to act normal and hide his depression, hoping the kid couldn't see the sadness in his eyes or hear him holding back the pain in his tone.

"okay!" The little girl hopped off his lap and bounced upstairs to change into a long-sleeved shirt and a skirt with long stockings and black shoes

As she ran off sans pushed his hands into his jacket pockets.

"I need to tell you something. And I need your help with it." the skeleton stated, sounding serious again. His mind was so clear, and he knew the goal that needed to get done.

"Fuku go help your sister, Sans and i need to talk..."

The emerald fire elemental nodded and jogged up the stairs to held her sister and distract her while the adults had an important discussion.

Fuku left and Grillby regarded his old friend...and more.

"Go on?"

"There is another child... in the ruins. I have to bring Frisk with me, and I want you to come with us. She is the king and queens daughter. Shes still alive...But she doesn't have a body." Sans said, but he looked worried and looked back at the wall thinking. "I'm not going to lie to you here, I'm worried about this. But gaster...my father told me a little of what we have to do." Sans said, looking down.

Grillby was tense,

"What do you need me to do?"

"Come with us, I don't want to just take Frisk to the ruins. She's your kid, I think it's good to have you there." Sans said, looking up at him.

"alright...but I'm taking Fuku as well, that place gives me the creeps, and Fuku would not want to be away from her sister."

Sans nodded and leaned most of his weight onto his left leg as he relaxed, cracking open the ketchup and taking a long swig from it to bolster his waning courage.

"...I hope the nice lady will open the door for us..." Sans muttered, looking rather tired suddenly, and taking another drink.

The children descended, Frisk looking adorable in her little waitress outfit while Fuku had opted for a more simple pair of jeans and long-sleeved shirt with a sweater overtop.

Frisk's pride in serving with her family was obvious, as she took every opportunity possible to put on her uniform, even when it wasn't necessary.

"I'm ready!" the little waitress beamed brightly, as if she hadn't a care in the world, and it made Grillby and Sans' hearts ache. The little adopted human was such a good girl, she didn't deserve all she had suffered through...all the pain and misery and despair heaped upon her shoulders.

Yet she was always putting others first, always concerned with the joy and happiness that they felt before her own, this kind of selflessness was rare, a genuinely good and loving heart.

Sans smiled softly and chuckled, lifting the bottle of ketchup as if to toast the young human,

"You look really good kiddo." the skeleton declared and took another drink from the bottle: emptying half of it.

He was beginning to feel a bit tipsy...that was good.

She did a little spin, there was a raw innocence there, injured and damaged but not yet destroyed by the people who had hurt her.

"where are we going?" Fuku chirped, seeing her father pulling on his coat and buttoning it up at the front.

Sans chuckled as he watched Frisk's spin before giving her a wink.

"We are going to visit the nice lady in the ruins...and go save Chara..." the comedian explained gently.

"Chara..." Frisk's eyes fell and her shoulder's sagged.

it didn't take much after that to get the little human in her purple and blue striped coat and heading towards the ruins

Sans stood by the door waiting for the others as he stared out at the snow, knowing this next part was going to be rather rough on them all.

He hoped the kid didn't hate him after this.

Sans reached up and knocked, leaning against the door.

"hello?" came the response shortly afterwards, "Who is it?"

"Knock knock" Sans couldn't help the smile that split his skull.

He could hear her smile in that warm voice.

"Who's there?"

"Adore" sans chuckled

"adore who?" her voice was so eager. now they were dragging her into this as well.

"Adore stands between us, can you please open up?" Sans said, a sad look entering his eyes. He didn't know If she would, but he had to ask.

"All jokes aside...i have a child here that needs your help...a human child." Sans muttered.

The silence choked the air for several moments, before the door slowly slid open, revealing a shocked and trembling Toriel Dreemurr; queen of the monsters. Needless to say Grillby and Fuku were shocked while Frisk's face became burdened with guilt and shame.

Sans gave her a happy smile and moved to look down at Frisk.

"This is Frisk, I thought you would want to meet her." Sans said, reaching up to pat the kids head.

Two maternal eyes fell upon frisk, and Toriel stifled a gasp of shock, eyes tracing over the little human

"Sh-She looks just like Chara did...oh gods..." tears began to glisten in the maternal monster's eyes as she stroked Frisk's cheek.

"H-Hello Frisk...my name is T-Toriel...how are you today?"

Frisk leaned into the paw instinctively, her body trembling as memories played over in her head...of the murder of her mother.

By her own hands...her sin was overwhelming.

"I'm okay mo...miss," the little one managed, knowing that she didn't deserve to call such a loving, caring and beautiful monster 'mother'.

Demons don't have mother's.

Toriel choked the sob away, gently stroking the little girl before her while pain, joy and memory warred within her heart.

Sans gave them both a sad look, and rubbed his head. He looked back at Grillby hoping he was ok with this, the Fire elemental was confused but nodded: eager to accept any comfort that could be offered to his damaged youngest daughter.

"Might...we come in? We would like to talk to you." Sans said gently. He didn't want interrupt them to much.

Toriel shot a look up at them, then slowly nodded and backed up, allowing the group entrance, reluctantly breaking her hold on the young human.

"Thanks, I'm glad I goat's a way with words to get you to open the door." Sans said grinning brightly at her.

The queen of the monsters picked up Frisk without even thinking, carrying the young human in her arms and for now, Frisk allowed herself the warmth of what could have been, as the small group filtered into the ruins.

"Wh-what did you need?" Toriel wiped her eyes with her sleeve

Sans really didn't know how to tell her, you don't just walk up to someone and say :'hey I'm here to bring your kid back to life! Haha ' yeah he doubted that would go well. Sans looked at Frisk to get some idea before it clicked.

"Well...i was wondering if you could show us the entrance. The kid mentioned it, but she accidentally fell in another way." Sans said. He didn't know where Chara was buried, but he did know first picked her up along the way.

"A-Alright...I suppose. Would you all like some pie?" she offered as they made their way up to the entrance. Frisk's breathing was becoming heavier and heavier, as if an invisible weight was laying across her shoulders.

That must be Chara's presence...and that fucking flower that never did anyone any good.

Sans stayed close to the others and his eyes kept flicking around. He didn't trust this place very much. The deeper they went the more he looked behind them. All up till the stairs.

the house was fairly nice, and warm...but at urging she lead them back through the traps, and...Frisk was getting more urgent, moaning softly.

"is she alright?" asked a concerned Toriel, clutching the child closer and closer until...

Red...blood red

"Hello Comedian"

Sans instantly felt his eye light up and it flicked towards her.

"...Hello Chara, It seems we found you..." Sans said, his smile growing large. He saw it all in a flash, all of it rushed into his skull, but his body didn't shake. In fact he felt calm, like he was setting up for a part. "Tori...please put the kid down...we came here to talk to her." Sans said calmly.

"C-CHARA!?" she turned and stared at Frisk, who smirked.

"Shit, well the cat's outta the body bag." Sans felt he couldn't appreciate that turn of phrase.

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Grillby, while Fuku's eyes shot back and forth in confusion.

"...I'm here to get you a body." Sans said staring at Chara. He knew Grillby and the others were going to be rather mad at him. But this needed to be done.

"...And don't say shit in front of your mom." Sans muttered frowning at her.

"what're you going to do, spank me?" snarled the dead child...angry, bitter...but her history was the same as Frisk...she was probably afraid of the colour blue

Sans slowly released his power, the eye going back to normal. He put a hand to his chest and sighed.

"No...just asking you not to. I didn't come here to fight you kid. I came here to help you, and to hopefully help Frisk. I want this all to end." Sans said gently. He was trying to stay calm, but gold and red did keep flashing through his head.

It was almost revolting to hear such a harsh tone escaping Frisk's mouth, to hear such hatred and rage flowing from her lips...considering the gentle and caring person that Sans had seen earlier.

"What's going on? Where's Frisk?" Demanded Grillby, "What's happening?"

"Oh shut the fuck up" snarled Chara, "she's in here and she's purring...she has her Chara back" that spooked Sans, while Toriel tried to make sense of the scene unfolding before her.

"Purring? Why the hell would she care if you're 'back'?" demanded Fuku, while Chara sneared.

"Because I am the only one who has been through it all with her...I KNOW what she needs. I am Her Chara."

Sans put his hand out towards Grillby, trying to calm him.

"Its ok..." Sans said, giving him a calm look. He looked back at Chara and grinned.

"...Gaster told me about you, that's why we came back to get you. I had to think about this really hard you know. How many times have we done this kid? Why do you think that fighting us will help you? I know that you will be happy if you come with me. I can get you your own body back. I just need you to trust me." Sans said, trying to push all his anger towards this kid aside. He would of gladly left her down here, but he knew she was in the future and he wasn't going to fuck with that.

"It...isn't that easy..." Chara's head turned, as if she was talking to someone else...was Frisk talking to her back in their head?

"NO FRISK IT CAN'T BE-" Chara yelled before a quiet yet piercing voice cut through the group.

"No it's...not that...easy" All heads turned, to drink in the sight of a white mask rising from the shadows, a gruesome grim on its face.

"her...body is degraded...her soul not tethered...to even..leave this place...she needs a tether...to return it to her body...another...tether. Dust." the former royal scientist provided.

The monstesr went quiet, such a horrendous, even forbidden and disgusting thought, using the dead to bind the dead? Only Gaster would do it and yet-

"I have dust..." eyes turned to Toriel,

"my son...Asriel...I still have some of his dust...if it will bring my daughter back" Toriel's eyes were wet with tears, yet she looked at the child she still held with hope...even as faint as this. The hope that at least one of her beloved children could come back.

Chara blanked, stunned.

"I killed you!" she stated, "How can you?"

Yet the maternal goat monster hugged Frisk...hugged Chara,

"I am alive Chara...and I will do anything to bring you back. I know that Asriel would want this too."

Chara didn't have any response to that, stunned by the kindness and love from the guardian of the ruins, and her own blood-red eyes began to tear.

Sans remembered something and looked over towards Grillby. He remembered him saying he still had his wife's dust. But if Tori had dust... so the skeleton shifted and looked back at Gaster and stared at him.

"do I need to take her back to the lab?" sans asked, his scientist side slipping back into place. He was ready to follow his dad's orders as he had in the lab.

"Yes, we do" confirmed the gooey skeleton.

"You're not going anywhere without me!" Grillby threatened, frustrated and upset, and Fuku nodded in agreement,

"Me neither!"

Sans looked back at Grillby worried and sighed.

"I brought you here didn't I...I'm not going to leave you." the skelton admitted, giving him a tired look. He looked back at Gaster and reached up rubbing his head.

"Do I need her old body at all? Or just the kids?" the short skeleton inquired of Gaster. He had a pretty good idea how this was going to go: he also had reasonable belief that at the end of it Grillby and Tori were going to be pissed at him. If need be he would have to lock them out of the lab area as he worked on the kids. He knew it was going to hurt...

darkness spread outwards from the man lost to time,

"Enter with me...that is all" Gaster urged.

This looked like a shortcut but somehow...inky, dark. The abyss and its tight grip.

Sans shifted forward, no second thoughts. He knew the others would hesitate and looked back giving them a bright smile.

"Come on, you can trust me and my dad. I promise this will be ok." Sans said, turning and walking into the darkness. It was calm and he guessed his dad had to deal with this all the time. He was sure after awhile it drove him crazy.

They entered in, Toriel following with no hesitation, Grillby and Fuku following soon afterwords.

The darkness swirled, engulfed and then...the true lab, in all of it's terror and grim beauty, as the rest of the monsters appeared. First time teleportation sometimes left people feeling a bit...woozy, so Toriel had to put Frisk/Chara down for a moment as she fought off waves of dizziness.

Frisk/Chara however had experienced this before, many times in fact, and so this was hardly anything new.

Sans stood there for a moment, letting memories move around him. He shifted forward, walking towards the place he knew he needed to be.

"Well...Chara, let's go kiddo." Sans said, giving her a wink and a smile. He put out his hand for hers, doubting she would take it, understandably the girl hesitated frowning at his hand. This was all so...strange and weird to the red eyed child.

"I wont hurt you kid, I know we have...had our differences..." He said, looking away. Killing everyone then him slaughtering her wasn't really a difference between them. But that was the best way to put it in front of her mother.

"But I want us to get past it, i want everyone to be happy." Sans said looking back at her and giving her a happy smile. He looked over at Tori and held out his other hand for the dust.

"It's just in this next area, I need to set them both up." Gaster said gently.

As they entered into the lab, they found Chara's body, heavily decomposed and floating in a tube of some kind of blue fluid.

"...I look like shit" grumbled Chara, "how are you going to fix that old man?"

Gaster smirked,

"I can see why you like her Sans...she's a lot like you"

Sans chuckled and sent Gaster a smirk.

"What? The sarcastic part, or the calling you an old man." He joked, sending another wink to Chara. Sans moved towards the tube and looked it over, starting to understand what Gaster was doing. He hoped he was any way. He didn't want this to back fire some how. He was keeping an eye on the door, and on the others. If he needed to lock them out...he knew it was going to be bad.

"What else needs to be set up?" Sans asked Gaster, looking at other tubes.

The shorter skeleton gestured to the setup, there were two tubes with pipes running between them, and a large control center

"Technically Chara IS the soul" Gaster seemed a lot stronger here in the darkness, a lot more sure of himself, his words weren't stuttering or hesitating and he was less...goopy, his body more firm.

"So we need a way to tether it to her body, the dust will form half of that bond, the rest must be used to repair the body.

However...I cannot know what it will do to Frisk...seperating them so violently could have consequences, she may need her own tether...more Dust...I believe your burning friend has some"

Grillby's hand closed around something in his pocket.

"My...My wife? NO! Absolutely not!" he waved his hand angrily, "This is all I have left of her!"

Fuku looked torn, watching the scene play out with uncertainty in her eyes.

Sans took in a deep breath and looked back at him.

"You told me to tell you to stop acting so stubborn...and to think about what she would want you to do." Sans said, giving him a tired look, "You told me in my vision. But I couldn't bring it up to you yet. I had thought maybe I wouldn't need to bring it up, that maybe it would be enough. But its the future. What would she want you to do Grillby? Frisk needs a tether, you are her dad." Sans said, giving him a sad look.

his hand clenched...then unclenched and he looked to Toriel

"these children...they're precious..." toriel said softly, "please Mr. Grillby..."

He then looked to Chara who frowned,

"What're you lookin at me for?"

"Dad..." Fuku interjected, causing the tall fire elemental to glance at his firstborn, who gripped his free hand,

"Daddy, Mom's gone...and I know you miss her but...she'd never want us to sacrifice someone over her dust. You told me she was a monster full of love and joy...is this really how you want to honor her memory?"

"..."

Grillby reached into his pocket and removed a golden case with a nameplate long worn away from it.

"I want my daughter back" and he handed it to Gaster.

"Strip the child, get her in the first tank" ordered Gaster, grabbing both containers of dust and pouring them into some a pair of phials that were inserted into the top of the machine

Sans nodded and moved walking towards the tank. He bent down and smiled at Chara.

"Want to do it yourself? Or do you want help?" Sans asked her. He knew Chara was most likely going to be angry about this.

Chara grimaced but let Sans help her out of the clothing,

"Frisk would be upset if I damaged her pretty dress...she says her Daddy gave it to her" grumbled the red eyed girl.

As the clothes came off, Toriel recoiled in horror, covering her face.

Disgust, reproach and rage...hatred.

Even gaster paused, watching the girl struggle up to the tank before Grillby and Sans both helped her into it.

"...What...what kind of beast?" hissed Toriel, fury growing, Grillby sighed.

"We don't know your highness...the little one doens't like to speak of it. We're...we're working on it." But futher discussion was cut off by the sound of blue fluid flowing into Frisk's tank.

"i'm sorry little ones...this will hurt. Sans...Mr Grillby...Miss Toriel...you will need all your healing magic" Warned Gaster, and he flipped a switch.

The sound that escaped Frisk wasn't human.

the screech dragged Sans back to that hall.

Red and Gold.

Blue magic.

White Bone.

Red blood on a blue sweater.

Red Blood on a green sweater.

Red blood on a gold floor.

Red blood on bone white hands.

A little girl giggling...broken, deranged...

What was her story? Why kill monsters?

Why did monsters try to kill her?

Were they any better? Wasn't he a massive hypocrite for condemning her for the same actions of other monsters.

Red and Gold

Blue and White

Red.

So much red.

Red Eyes.

Brown Eyes.

Dirty Brother Killer.

Dirty Child Killer.

Hypocrite.

Murderer...both of them, murderer.

What was his excuse?

His brother was dead. His friends were dead. What purpose did he havve to live for?

What was her excuse?

What was her story?

Did it matter?

Red and Gold.

Too much red.

Words spoken with cruelty, insane laughter, sadistic snarls.

Get Dunked On.

Don't get dunked on.

SHE'S JUST A LITTLE GIRL!

Sans tore himself away from the memories with a painful growl, his skull sweating. He knew that he had fucked up, He hadn't protected her like he should have. He hadn't been there like he promised. He was a major hypocrite, but he was going to make it better. He wasn't going to let this be the end; he was going to get everyone out, and he was going to make sure those kids had a good life.

Frisk began to spasm then she appeared to have a seizure in the tank, as her body began to warp and twist, a soul rising from her, red...beautiful red. Ugly red.

Determination.

And then that soul began to fragment, crack...as a dark red soul, nearly black tore its way free.

Gaster turned a dial.

Dust flooded a pipe as the soul travelled through it, bathed in dust, the body bathed in dust.

"Healing Magic! NOW!" Gaster roared and the body lit up with beautiful green sparks.

Dust...magic...soul.

The body began to repair itself...the soul stitching itself to the body.

White...fur?

Fur replacing skin, horns from the head...

so tired...so very tired

Toriel let out a scream, and her whole body lit up with enough magic to light the room, as she thrust it out into Chara's body

Sans looked surprised, before realizing that the dust would take on attributes from the lost one.

Chara trembled and her eyes snapped open, a brilliant scarlet and her tank began to drain.

"Damn, i was afraid of this. Sans your human-" swore Gaster,

Frisk's soul was becoming untethered, her body going limp.

Gaster turned the dial again, dumping the second collection of dust, this time into Frisk's tank.

"Her soul needs to be tethered to her body or she WILL die" Gaster Warned.

Grillby let out a roar and sent healing flames to swirl up the tank, Fuku stepping up and opening her hands and sending up gorgeous emerald flames to aid.

"Come on firefly, come on baby, you can't die. Y-You have so much left to do...you'll make Fuku sad...you'll make me sad. Come on baby...you have to stay with me"

Red and Gold.

How many times would her red be on his white.

How many times would he kill her?

How many times would he fail?

White snow.

She loved pancakes.

White lines, crisscrossing over a small back.

She laughed at his jokes.

Puckered, red skin, swollen and infected...F5 on her shoulder.

She cried when she saw Papyrus, he forgave her. She thought he was amazing...she wanted to make him proud.

J.C...a second brand, red hot, the skin jagged to the touch.

She made Grillby smile and worked in his restaurant, called him 'Daddy'.

Needle marks in her arms. Needle marks in her thighs. Needle marks in places they should never be, especially on a little kid.

"I forgive you"

Bruises on her chest, stolen innocence, wounds and pain and trauma no child should ever have.

Her smile lit up the entire underground, her pain darkened it. So much love in her heart, so much goodness, so much mercy. She was so bright and joyful, yet he was so grim and gloomy...he didn't deserve her.

Scars around the neck...scars around the wrists and ankles. Collar, manacles, potato sack.

His kid.

Just a child.

HIS Child.

Just a goddamn baby.

His babybones.

Frisk.

HIS Frisk.

Grillby's Frisk.

Their Frisk.

Their daughter.

The emerald glow emanating from sans was blinding, and Frisk sighed in relief.

She smiled.

He blacked out.

She had smiled at him.

and then he awoke...

 **End of Chapter 6**


End file.
